Plus qu'une simple histoire
by mymy-l
Summary: Bill ressent quelque chose pour Tom et essaye de rejeter ses sentiments. Y arrivera-t-il? Comment Tom va-t-il réagir? \ EN SUSPENSION /
1. Dispute

_**Fanfiction Bill / Tom**_

**Titre :**** Plus qu'une simple histoire...**

**Rating :**** M !!**

**Paring :**** Bill/Tom**

**Résumé :**** Bill ressent quelque chose pour Tom et essaye de rejeter ses sentiments, Comment réagira Tom?**

**Note :**** ceci est un slash / yaoi entre frères, (inceste), ceux qui n'aiment pas, homophobes, etc, passez votre chemin, pour les autres, enjoy!**

_**Chapitre 1:**_

Je sors d'un concert particulièrement épuisant, je suis crevé, je n' dors pas très bien en ce moment... ça fait environ 2 semaines, peut-être un peu plus... Je n' sais plus... je n' réfléchis plus.. j' n'en ai plus la force.

Je m' sens seul, et le problème c'est que personne ne peut m'aider ou me réconforter... avant il y aurait eu Tom, mais je dois m'éloigner de lui car j'ai réalisé un truc: quand je suis avec lui, je ressens quelque chose... pas quelque chose qu'on ressent pour son frère.. j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras par moment, d'être proche jusqu'à ne faire qu'un. Pourquoi? peut-être parce qu'il est comme moi mais tellement différent aussi.

J'arrive à ressentir ce qu'il ressent ou pense, ça doit être les liens qui relient les jumeaux ou une connerie du genre.. mais d'un autre côté, il est insouciant, il ne s' prend pas la tête, il arrive à parler si facilement avec les autres, alors que moi je réfléchis toujours avant d'agir, j'ai du mal à m'ouvrir, je suis sensible.. lui est si fort moralement...

Mais je sauve les apparences, je fais comme si de rien était, comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Mes cernes s'accumulent, mais je me force à sourire, à avoir la pêche.. Ma dope: le café.. avant j' n'en buvais pas, je n'aime pas pour tout dire, mais là j'en prend 5 ou 6 fois par jours.

- Qu'est-ce t'as Bill? _me demande Georg_

Je dois faire une tête bizarre ou quelque chose comme ça. Je me regarde dans une vitre.. c'est vrai, on dirait que j' n'ai pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

- Rien, j' suis juste fatigué..

- T'inquiète, l'hôtel de ce soir et des 3 prochains jours n'a rien à voir avec la merde d'hier. Selon David, c'est le grand luxe. _Répliqua mon frère._

David arriva avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Félicitation, le concert était parfait et les fans déchaînés! Vous avez mérité vos 3 jours de repos. J'ai réservé l'hôtel, il restait 2 chambres, 2 par chambre donc. Je suppose que les jumeaux vont ...

- Je m' met avec Gustav.

Tom me regarde bizarrement.. C'est vrai que ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on n'a pas partagé la même chambre.. Soit on dort dans le bus tous les 4 ou alors nous avons une chambre chacun dans les différents hôtels où nous nous arrêtons.

- Les 2 G doivent s'entraîner sur la nouvelle chanson, c'est plus pratique si ils sont dans la même chambre, _rétorque Tom, suspicieux._

- Ils n'ont pas besoin d' la chambre pour répéter, ils pourront très bien aller au studio.

- Je dis juste que ça sera plus pratique pour eux, c'est tout.

- En quoi ça sera plus pratique, ils vont se réveiller à 15 heures, vont manger, ils ne retournerons pas dans la chambre.

- Bon les garçons,_ commença David pour calmer le jeu_, Bill et tom ensemble, Gustav tu te met avec Georg. C'est sans appel. C'est vraiment pas le moment de chipoter pour ce genre de trucs, ok?

- Ouais ok, _répondit Georg pour tout le groupe_.

Nous montons dans le bus, chacun s'installe, Georg et Tom commence une partie de playstation, Gustav quant à lui bas le rythme d'un morceau de batterie qui lui pose problème avec 2 stylos. Moi je m'installe plus loin, près de la fenêtre, je regarde le paysage qui défile, mes paupières deviennent lourdes, je m'endors doucement, et c'est alors comme une délivrance.

2 heures et 45 minutes de route plus tard, nous sommes enfin arrivé à Hambourg, l'hôtel dressé devant nous est gigantesque. J'atterris enfin. Nous descendons du bus, moi un peu groggy, je titube durant quelques secondes. À l'entrée, nous récupérons les clefs, il est 21h30.

Nous arrivâmes dans la chambre et Tom claqua la porte derrière nous.

- C'est quoi ton problème? Tu m'évites ou quoi?

Il avait l'air vraiment en colère, je décidais donc de faire comme si de rien n'était... comme d'habitude. Je ne le regardais pas et défaisais ma valise sur le lit de gauche.

- Tu délires mon pauvre, _je répondis sans un regard_.

- Ouais c'est ça, j' délire, me prend pas pour un con ste plait, c'est quoi l' problème?

- Écoutes, j' suis crevé, j'ai pas vraiment envie de parler.

- T'es distant depuis 2 semaines, il s'est passé quelque chose?

_**FLASHBACK:**_

- Génial, un hôtel avec une piscine immense! c'est pas tous les jours, _Admira Gustav._

- Qui est partant pour aller piquer une tête?_ Dit Tom._

Comme toujours, Georg fut le premier volontaire, enleva ses vêtements en 2 temps 3 mouvements, ne gardant que son boxer, et plongea dans une gerbe d'eau éclaboussant chacun de nous. Gustav, plus réservé à l'habitude, sourit et se déshabilla aussi pour profiter de la détente que lui offrait cette eau tiède.

Tom me regarda, j' n'avais pas vraiment envie de me mouiller et encore moins de me déshabiller depuis qu'il y a quelques mois, une personne avait fait une remarque sur mon androgynie. Mon frère me sourit malicieusement et s'approcha à pas feutrés tel un félin partit à la chasse. Je regarda prestement l'entrée de l'hôtel.

- Oh non n'y pense même pas, _me dit mon frère._

- Tom, ne fait pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter...

Mais il était trop tard, il bondit et me souleva comme si je n'étais pas plus lourd qu'une plume, un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre me soutenant le dos. Il me balança tout habillé dans l'eau, se déshabilla à son tour et plongea.

Tom s'amusait à noyer georg, alors que Gustav faisait une brasse. J'allais sortir par la petite échelle quand je me sentit tirer en arrière par mon frère. Il me colla contre son torse ferme, j'étais alors dos à lui.

À cet instant précis, je sentis une certaine partie de son corps, pas qu'il réagissait, non, je la sentais juste... Et je fus troublé. Comme quand un voile se lève, et que notre vision des choses changent d'un coup, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt sur la chose qui cloche. Il essaya de me noyer comme il l'avait fait plus tôt avec Georg.

Tous les deux étions dans l'eau, sous l'eau, plus aucun son, toujours collé contre son torse, et par un faux mouvement je m'étais retourné, sans le faire exprès... Torse contre torse... Lui s'amusait, insouciant à ce que je ressentais, moi j'étais troublé, je ne savais pas pourquoi, c'est là que j'ai sentit... une pression, mon jean devenait si étroit... une réaction à mon entrejambe.. Pourquoi? Pour mon propre frère.

Je fis mine d'avoir mal à la gorge et d'être sur le point d'attraper froid pour pouvoir sortir de cet antre de l'enfer, et m'isola dans ma suite. Des questions me torturant l'esprit. Je me dégoutais.

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK.**_

- Écoutes Tom, j' suis pas distant... On peut aller dormir? On en parlera demain, ok?

- J'oublierais pas, hein?

- Bonne nuit Tommy.

- Dors bien ptit frère.


	2. Matin

_**Chapitre 2:**_

Bill se réveilla vers 7h, il n'avait que peu dormi cette nuit là. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, il faisait encore noir, mais la lueur de la lune le fit apercevoir quelques éléments de la chambre. Le chanteur se tourna et regarda vers la gauche: son frère dormait encore paisiblement. Il admira quelque instant les traits apaisés de Tom puis se leva, s'habilla, et sortit discrètement.

l'air frais de l'aurore lui fit du bien, admirant le cadre magnifique des jardins qu'offrait l'hôtel. Il s'avança vers une petite fontaine près d'un vieux saule pleureur. À coté de l'ardre centenaire siégeait un banc, et Bill s'y assis admirant une fois de plus le ciel étoilé.

Il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit, de ne penser à plus rien, il s'étendit et ferma les yeux.

Tom, lui, se réveilla vers 9h, le soleil se lever timidement au loin. Il pris son portable et regarda l'heure.

- ... Et merde j'aurais pu encore dormir 5 ou 6h.

Il se tourna vers le lit jumeau mais ne vit que des draps, d'un blanc immaculé, défait.

Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été proche de son frère, et cela lui manqué vraiment. Ce matin plus particulièrement qu'un autre il voulait être près de lui, près de son jumeau, de la seule personne avec qui il avait passé le plus de temps près de lui. Tom voulait juste sentir sa présence. Juste avoir un contact avec lui. Mais là, il n'était pas là.

- Où est-ce qu'il est passé encore...

Tom se leva, chercha ses vêtements, mais le service d'étage s'en été déjà occupé. Il chercha alors sa valise des yeux.

Et merde, j'l'ai pas prise hier soir.

Le blond regarda alors au pied du lit de son frère où 4 grosses valises étaient entreposées. Tom eu presque l'envie de descendre les quelques étages qui le séparait du hall pour aller chercher la sienne, mais en boxer...

Après une fouille qui relevait de l'exploit, Tom trouva un jean, le plus large que possédait Bill, mais qui était déjà trop séré à son goût. Il dénicha aussi un grand t-shirt noir, que son frère mettait pour dormir, plutôt rarement en fait.

Après avoir enfilé le tout, il partit à la recherche de son frère, avec l'envie de continuer la conversation qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de terminer la veille.

Tom croisa Gustav dans le hall. Ce dernier se levait toujours très tôt.

- T'as pas vu Bill? _Demanda le guitariste._

- Si, s'matin je l'ai vu sortir dans le parc... au fait, y a un problème entre vous deux ou quoi?

- J'sais pas, c'est lui, il est bizarre ces temps-ci...

- J'te l'fait pas dire.. y a surement un truc qui va pas, tu devrais lui parler.

- Merci mec, t'inquiète pas pour ça._ Répondit Tom en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de son ami, puis reprit son chemin vers la sortie._

Après 10 minutes de recherche, Tom trouva son frère allongé sur un banc. Il s'assit près de la tête de ce dernier, et lui caressa distraitement les cheveux.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait plus fait et dieu que c'était bon. Bill cligna les yeux, puis les ouvrit entièrement, sentant une main le frôler.

Il releva la tête.

- Tom?

- Eh.. salut, bien dormi? _lui répondit doucement Tom._

Le brun aimait quand son frère lui parlait ainsi, et c'était bien cela le problème. Il déglutit, essayant d'ignorer les petits papillons qui tournoyaient au niveau de son nombril. Et essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser.

- J'ai dû m'assoupir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le parc à cette heure-ci?

- J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air... T'inquiète pas, _rajouta Bill._

Bill sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais ne dit rien, de peur que sa voix ne le trahisse. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir ses pensées envers son propre frère. Il se haïssait.

Je suis un monstre

- T'es sûr que ça va? T'as ptètre pas assez dormi, tu devrais y retourner...

- Tom..._ Commença le brun, mais il ne termina sa phrase._

- Quoi?

Bill baissa la tête, ses cheveux cachant une partie de son visage. Ses mains tremblantes.

- Bill? _répéta le blond._

Le chanteur leva une main vers le visage qui se trouvait en face de lui mais la relacha. Dans un élan, il mis ses bras derrière la nuque de son frère et le serra dans ses bras, à corps perdue. La tête enfouie dans le cou de son vis-à-vis.

Tom n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude bien qu'avant, ils avaient quelques gestes de tendresse l'un envers l'autre. Il ne savait quoi faire et pris cela pour un élan de détresse emanant de son frère. Tom posa alors ses mains derrière le dos de se dernier.

- Eh... Je sais pas s' qui s'passe, mais ça va s'arranger j'en suis sûr, Ok?

Si tu savais Tom, tu n'dirais pas ça .

- T'es mon frère, et tu l' resteras toujours.

C'est bien ça le problème... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Tom? Pourquoi je ressens des trucs bizarres...

- Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, j'suis là.

Bill se détacha de son frère.

- Ouai, ça va passer, faut juste que j'fasse le point...

Bill détailla alors son frère, remarquand ses vêtements.

- Ouaou, ça t' change, _dit-il avec un demi sourir._

- Te moque pas, c'est vraiment affreux... sur moi hein, ne l'prend pas mal

- C'est bon, je n'le prend pas mal, tout me va de toure façon, _répliqua Bill._

Après quelques boutades, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel.

Reviews please )


	3. Leger

_Voici un nouveau chapitre !_

_ °...° pensées de Bill._

_**Chapitre 3:**_

La discussion qu'eu Bill avec son jumeau lui fit du bien. Leur relation de frères était plus qu' importante à ses yeux et, ne voulant en aucun cas gâcher cela, gâcher les liens qu'ils avaient crée depuis 17 ans, Le chanteur décida de tirer un trait sur les sentiments bizarres qu'il ressentait.

Son frère restait son frère, son meilleur ami en quelque sorte. Celui-ci l'avait toujours pris sous sa protection, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il y avait maintenant ambiguïté dans les sentiments du jeune chanteur. Bill était aux côtés de Tom, et c'était cela le plus important. Le regarder sourire, être heureux, lui suffisait... comme avant.

C'est avec ces pensées que l'androgyne se rendit au restaurant de l'hôtel, où Georg, Gustav et Tom étaient déjà attablés.

- Salut les gars, _dit Bill, un sourire collé au visage_.

- Eh, moins fatigué?_ Demanda Georg_.

- ça va, j'ai pu récupérer du concert, si on peut dire. Heureusement qu'on a 3 jours hein..

- J' te l' fait pas dire, pour une fois qu'on a des vacances, je compte bien en profiter... _renchérit Tom lançant un regard entendu avec le Bassiste._

C'est le moment que choisit David Jost, leur manager, pour s'asseoir à côté d'eux et commander les entrées.

- Voici les dates de la tournée les garçons, on a essayé d'arranger tout l' monde, _commença-t-il en tendant une feuille au groupe._

Il continua:

- On commencera le 16 mars jusqu'au 18 avril, ensuite vous aurez le droit à une pause. Nous reprendrons en juin. La suite n'est pas daté pour l'instant. Sinon, en point stratégique, nous passerons à Hambourg, Oberhausen, Berlin, Paris...

- Attend... _commença Bill en lisant attentivement_. On enchaîne les concerts sans pause? Il y en a un pratiquement chaque jours...

- Les fans vous demandent, que veux-tu. Et puis, les concerts te manquaient, non?

Le repas se termina.

- Ca vous dit une partie de play les mecs? _Demanda avec espoir Georg_.

T : - Pas d' problème. Bill, Gustav, ça vous dit?

B : - Ok.

L'après-midi commença donc ainsi, dans la bonne humeur. Après une dizaine de parties, Tom et Georg remportant la majorité, le groupe décida de se détendre au bord de l'immense piscine.

Bill s'étendit sur le ventre le long d'une chaise longue, un parasol le mettant à l'abris du soleil qui était à son zénith.

Le bassiste fit de même avec la chaise voisine.

Gustave quant à lui commença une brasse.

Tom s'assis au bord du transat de son frère et entreprit une conversation avec Georg, portant sur leur sujet de discussion favori, à savoir, les filles.

T : - Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la ptite brune là-bas? _Dit Tom avec une sourire goguenard_.

G : - Elle à l'air sympas, _fit Georg_.

T : - Ouai, en gros c'est un thon quoi...

G : - Voilà t'as tout compris mec, _répondit-il en éclatant d'un rire sonore_. Par contre, la grande en bikini rouge près d' l' échelle, elle arrête pas de t' mater depuis qu'on est là.

T : - Nan, elle est aussi plate qu'une planche à r'passer la pauvre, _rigola de dreadé_.

Bill, qui essayait de faire une sieste méritée, poussa un soupir exaspéré, devant supporter la conversation, bien qu'il en eu l'habitude.

T : - T'en pense quoi toi? _demanda Tom à son jumeau_.

B : - Rien du tout, répondit celui-ci, montrant qu'on le dérangeait dans son repos.

_° Il vont se la fermer oui? c'est pas possible, on peut pas pioncer 2 minutes sans qu'ils parles de c ces 2 là... °_

T : - Me dit pas que y en a pas une qui t' plait? _Demanda Tom septique._

Bill se retourna une demi seconde et repris sa position initiale répondant :

B : - Nan.

G : - Tu dois avoir développé un gène résistant à la race femelle ou quelque chose du genre.

T : - ça fait combien de temps qu' t'as pas eu d' copine?

B : - C'est fini oui? fichez moi la paix, je n' recherche pas d'histoire de ce genre...

T : - A oui, j'oubliais, toi et ton idée du grand amour, _remarqua ironiquement Tom, Georg souriant à cette remarque_.

B : - Quel mal y a-t-il à vouloir une relation sérieuse?

T : - aucune... Tant que ça n' t'empêche pas d' t'amuser!

Bill poussa de nouveau un soupir à fendre l'âme.

B : - Comment vous faite pour ne penser qu'à ça? A longueur de journée... y a pas que ça dans la vie...

T : - Nan, c'est vrai, y a pas que ça... Y a les jeux-vidéo... euh..

G : - Les fêtes!

B : - irrécupérable.

Bill se détendit et referma les yeux.

Tom, lui, ne disait plus un mot et regardait un point précis, sans tilter. Georg suivit le regard du blond et trouva l'objet de son l'attention.

Une belle blonde tout en forme bronzée de l'autre côté de la piscine dans une tenue qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination.

G : - Eh bin, tu prends pas les plus moches.

Tom sembla peu à peu regagner la réalité et s'extasia :

T : - C'est une déesse...

Bill, qui n'était toujours pas endormi, se retourna pour regarder lui aussi.

T : - Elle sera dans mon lit avant se soir, _dit Tom, déterminé, à l'adresse de Georg_.

G : - Elle est trop belle pour toi, Tom, _rigola l'aîné_.

T : - Tu parie?

Le bassiste se tue un instant.

G : - Ok.

Le blond se leva alors, ajustant son short et avança d'un pas sûr, il contourna la piscine, passa à coté d'elle et s'arrêta à sa hauteur, puis, il s'agenouilla et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune fille, jouant en même temps avec son piercing à l'aide de sa langue, un sourire en coin.

Bill et Georg regardaient la scène, sidérés en voyant la pin-up se lever et suivre Tom.

B : - Il va où à ton avis? _demanda le chanteur, sentant sa voix qui déraillée quelque peu_.

G : - Oh... il a dû être partit prendre un verre avec cette nana...

B : - Ah...

Gustav les rejoint, prenant à son tour un Transat et s'étalant comme une masse.

Gus : j' suis plus que crevé!

Ils engagèrent alors une conversation légère et oublièrent le guitariste, devant se trouver au bar.

B : - Je dois faire une commande, j' suis en manque de jean et..

G : - Attend tu t' fous d' moi, t'en a au moins 300 !

B : - T'exagères...

Le regard de ses 2 compagnons lui fit avouer.

B : - Je sais, mais j'en ai vu un super dans le magazine Diesel, il est vraiment splendide, faut que j' vous l' montre!

En effet, Bill aimait avoir l'approbation de ses amis qui étaient objectifs et avaient des goûts sûr, contrairement à son frère qui s'habillait 3 fois trop grand selon lui.

Gus : - alala, montre nous si tu y tient tant !

B : - j' vais chercher l' mag.

Sur ce, Bill se leva et avança d'un pas léger vers l'entrée puis entreprit de monter des escaliers. Arrivé devant la chambre 112, il sortit son pass et entra. Il entendit alors un bruit et s'avança. Le coin de l'entrée passé, ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

* * *

**Qu'a-t-il vu? à mon avis vous avez deviné lol !**


	4. Crise de jalousie

**Chapitre 4 :**

* * *

Tom avait les mains posées sur les flancs de la jeune fille qui ondulait au rythme de ses coups de reins, les jambes de celle-ci entourant les hanches du jeune homme. Leur souffle se mêlant à l'odeur caractéristique du sexe..  
La chambre était silencieuse et seul leurs gémissements percés le silence qui y régné.  
Les mains du blond s'égaraient sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.  
Il retourna la tendance et s'allongea sur elle tout en continuant ses coups de butoir.

Bill quant à lui regardait cela, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et fixait la scène se déroulant à quelques mètres de lui, comme pétrifié.. dans son lit à lui qui plus est. Il recula d'un pas, butant contre les chaussures de son jumeau qui avaient été laissées là.

Tom, ayant entendu le bruit releva la tête et croisa le regard du brun. Il eu une demie seconde d'incompréhension puis se repris, comprenant la situation. Il encra ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de son frère tout en continuant ses va et vient avec toujours plus de force, ne le quittant du regard, proche de la délivrance.

Bill, quant à lui, redescendit peu à peu à la réalité, devant la situation plus qu' ambigüe qui se déroulait à quelques pas. Il recula encore avant de se détourner et de prendre la porte, dévalant les escaliers, fuyant ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état alors qu'il s'était promis d'oublier.

Il arriva en bas où Georg et Gustav jouaient aux jeux vidéos, confortablement installés dans un sofa.

Ses deux amis, voyant qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, essayèrent d'entamer la conversation.

Gus : **- Il s'est passé quelque chose?**

Bien sûr, le dit Bill ne répondit pas, faisant les 100 pas dans la salle. Il souffrait plus qu'il ne le devait, et il le savait... mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Une haine féroce s'empara de lui envers cette fille qui, elle, pouvait toucher Tom, alors qu'à lui, c'était interdit.

_° Dans mon lit en plus! c'est n'importe quoi... Je souffre et lui s'envoie en l'air... j'ai l'impression qu'il se fout d' ma gueule.. et... quand il m'a regardé...°_

Tom, qui avait finit son affaire, arriva d'un pas léger vers le groupe, comme si de rien était, lançant une van à Georg.

Le chanteur, d'ailleurs, n'en cru pas ses yeux et commença à s'exciter.

B : **- Alors, Tom, ça va? tu t'es bien amusé?** dit Bill d'une manière ironique, d'où perçait une pointe de méchanceté.

Tom, étonné du ton que prenait son frère ne répondit pas tout de suite.

T : **- J' vois pas d' quoi tu veux parler**, répondit Tom, froid.

B : **- Attends, tu t' fous d' ma gueule?**

T : **- Eh, j' te conseil de t' calmer hein, pourquoi tu t'excites?** répondit Tom, Bill étant l'une des rares personnes à qui il laissait parler ainsi, mais il y avait des limites.

B : **- T'as couché avec cette pouf **

T : **- Et alors, c'est un crime?**

B : **- Nan, mais quand c'est dans mon lit, permet moi de t' dire c' que j' pense.**

T : **- Attends, tu vas pas nous péter une durite parce que j' l'ai fait dans ton pieu !**

B : **- Tu ramènes une fille différente tous les soirs, va faire tes trucs ailleurs, n'en fait pas profiter les autres hein!**

T : **- Parce que tu crois que mater son frère en train d' baiser c'est l' top?**

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit. Bill se sentit blessé, ne prononçant un mot, il se détourna, comme abattu, et partit en direction de la sortit, souhaitant s'aérer, ne penser à rien.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard _

Ses larmes ne pouvaient se tarir, elles dévalaient ses joues comme le ferait l'eau d'une cascade. Depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, Le jeune homme était assis sur 'son' banc, ses bras entourant ses jambes. Ses sentiments le faisaient souffrir, il se sentait comme un monstre, et quand cette idée lui venait, ses larmes redoublaient en intensité..

Et pour oublier, pour extérioriser, il chantait doucement, dans la nuit, sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots, il chantait.

_Halt mich sonst treib ich_

_alleine in die nacht_

_Nimm mich mit und halt mich_

_sonst treib ich_

_alleine in die nacht..._

2 bras l' entourèrent doucement, et, sachant à qui ils appartenaient, il se cala contre le torse du nouveau venu, de sa moitié.

T : **- Parles-moi.**

B : **- Je t'aime... **la voie du chanteur mourra.

T : **- ... **

T : **- Je t'aime aussi, t'es mon ptit frère, tu l' sais, et rien ne changera ça..**

Le cœur de Bill se brisa un peu plus et il pensa en cette instant : ° pas comme moi je t'aime Tom...°

Ils ne prononcèrent plus aucuns mots, profitant de l'instant présent. L'androgyne finit par s'endormir contre son frère, épuisé d'avoir versé toutes ces larmes, épuisé par toutes les questions qu'il se posées, par tous les tourments qui le submergeaient, sachant qu'il était perdu dans un puits sans fond, et sans retour aussi, à cause du sentiment qui était pourtant sensé être le plus beau en cette terre, mais qui pour lui en était l'inverse, l'amour.

* * *

Tom porta son petit frère jusqu'à leur suite et le déposa délicatement sur le lit qui n'avait pas été souillé des ébats du blond plus tôt dans la journée.

Le guitariste s'assit au pied du lit, et observa son frère. Ce dernier semblait serein ce qui contrastait avec les traits noirs sous ses yeux, seul preuve des larmes qu'il avait dû verser. Tom émis un soupir posant sa tête sur le rebord du lit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère réagissait ainsi depuis quelque temps... ses sautes d'humeur de plus en plus rapprochées, ses crises de larmes, ses moments de solitudes... les sourires et les rires de son jumeau devenaient alors de plus en plus espacés, comme si il y avait eu une ombre au tableau.

Son cœur se serra imperceptiblement, comme emprisonné d'un étau indestructible. Il voulait s'amuser avec son jumeau comme ils le faisaient si bien avant, comme quand ils étaient enfants et que rien ne les tracassait.

Là, Bill semblait avoir perdu espoir.

_°peut-être n'est-ce qu'une façade°_ pensa Tom

_°Il doit être en manque de tendresse, ça fait pas mal de temps qu'il n'a pas eu de copine... il a dû réagir comme ça parce que moi j' ramène des filles alors que lui est en manque... je sais pas... à mon avis faut pas trop s'inquiéter, il fait peut-être sa crise d'adolescence en retard...° _sourit le blond avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Bill se réveilla en sursaut, regarda autour de lui et vit la chambre de l'hôtel où il séjournait. La sueur perlait sur sa peau. Il se tourna et vit qu'il n'était pas dans son lit.

Le cadran bleuté du réveil indiquait 4h02 et seule la lueur de la lune éclairait un temps soit peu la pièce. Recouvrant peu à peu ses esprits, Bill se rendit compte qu'un mal de crane lui martelait les tempes et alors, le brun se souvint de tout.

Il soupira faiblement, fatigué de tout cela, mais aussi honteux de ce qu'il c'était passé plus tôt, de ses réactions excessives.

Il baissa les yeux et vit son frère assis à même le sol, la tête posée sur les draps de soie carmin.

Le visage du brun s'attendrit à cette vision et il approcha sa main du visage angélique se trouvant devant lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux, les dreads roulant sous ses doigts, se retenant de caresser aussi sa peau.

Il se leva alors, et se dirigea vers le balcon, allumant une cigarette salvatrice. oubliant.

T : **- Dis, tu m'en passes une?**

Bill tendit le paquet que Tom pris.

T : **- ça fait longtemps qu' t'as pas fumé...**

B : **- Je sais.. j'en ai juste besoin là, maintenant.**

T : **- J' suis là moi aussi, alors quoi qui s' passe, me rejette pas.**

Bill sourit à son frère et ils retournèrent dormir.


	5. Rêve et rencontre

Bonjours à tous! j'espère que je n' vous ai pas trop fait attendre mais j'avoue avoir eu une ptite panne d'inspiration lol, mais bon, j' pense que ça va maintenant.. merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir, surtout que c'est le premier twincest que j'écris, donc merci, ça me donne l'envie de continuer ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

mymy-l

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

B :** - Tom... Tom... **un faible appel se fit entendre dans la nuit.

Le dit Tom ouvrit un œil, entendant son nom. Il marmonna quelques mots inaudibles puis se tourna vers le lit positionné à côté du sien. Bill l'appelait, mais ce dernier dormait toujours... il semblait faire un cauchemar... ou alors un rêve... Le blond ne pouvait le dire avec certitude.

B : **- Tom... continue... **continua le bel endormi dans un soupir.

L'étonnement se peint sur le visage du guitariste. De quoi pouvait bien rêver son petit frère? Il se leva et s'approcha du lit, ayant perdu tout sommeil et regardant avec attention son jumeau. Il se baissa à genou et l'observa dans chacun de ses mouvements inconscients.

_° Quels sont tes rêves petit frère? °_

Il continua à scruter le visage de l'androgyne et ce qui l'étonna fut qu'il était serein et détendu, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ces dernières semaines.

Son frère était si calme et cela le rendait beau, bien qu'il l'était à tout moment à ses yeux.

_° beau...° _Le dreadé n'avait jamais pensé ça d'un autre homme hormis son petit frère, et cela avait toujours été ainsi. Il n'avait pas peur de dire que Bill était parfait autant physiquement que mentalement, malgré son caractère de cochon, malgré qu'il soit boudeur et même un peu égoïste et capricieux, les qualités rattrapaient tout ceci et effaçaient les faiblesses du brun comme les vagues peuvent effacer des marques sur le sable. Le chanteur n'était pas son frère pour rien.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Tom n'avait pas remarquait que les premières lueurs du jour perçaient dans le ciel azur.

B : **- 'jour ...**

T : **- Eh, t'es d'ja réveillé?**

B : **- ... qu'est-ce que tu fait à genou d'vant mon lit? **demanda Bill un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Le rouge monta aux joues du blond qui était découvert et il avoua la vérité pour reprendre contenance.

T : **- Tu semblais faire un... rêve.. alors j' suis venu voir.**

Bill perdit son sourire l'instant d'après et semblait défait, se rappelant de quoi le rêve en question retournait.

Tout gêné, il demanda:

B : **- Je.. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose?**

Tom eu un ptit sourire voulant se moquer un peu de son frangin et fit mine de réfléchir...

T : **- Humm effectivement... en y repensant, t'as dit des choses assez... comment dire...**

Bill devint plus blanc qu'un linge...

B : **- Ah, vraiment...**

T : **- Oui, t'as prononcé mon nom et puis... "continue"**

B : **- Qu.. Quoi?**

T : **- Oui et ensuite..**

B : **- J'vais m'laver!**

Bill bondit du lit, s'enferma à double tour dans la salle de bain et se plaqua contre la porte.

_° Sheiße, sheiße, sheiße ! Faut que j' fasse plus attention la prochaine fois °_

De l'autre côté, Tom était plutôt content de lui, adorant mettre mal à l'aise ses amis et plus particulièrement son jumeau.

C'est dans cette bonne humeur qu'il descendit au rez de chaussé après s'être habillé, bien qu'il fut encore assez tôt. Il retrouva d'ailleurs Gustav qui rentrait d'une promenade à vélo à première vue.

Gus : **- Tiens, t'es debout tôt aujourd'hui.**

T : **- Ouais, j'ai été.. hum, réveillé on va dire**, sourit le blond.

Gus : **- J'ai pris des croissants pour tout l'monde, tu viens?**

T : **- Ouais ok, on va à la cafèt', Bill va surement nous rejoindre.**

Georg les rejoint entre temps, la tête dans les choux, et entama à son tour une longue tartine de confiture, puis les discussions reprirent.

Après un petit déjeuner copieux pour les trois garçons, Bill daigna enfin se montrer, ces cheveux parsemés de mèches blanches parfaitement lissés, quelques unes lui tombant devant ses yeux cernés de noir, un jean qui lui saillait magnifiquement bien, le mettant en valeur, ainsi qu'un t-shirt sombre et moulant.

Les gens autour en avaient le souffle coupé.

Ça n'était pas nouveau, à chaque fois que Bill voulait faire son petit effet, il savait comment s'y prendre, ainsi, dès qu'il faisait son apparition dans une pièce, il attirait tous les regard, tel un aimant, de part son charisme et sa présence presque surnaturel.

Tom et Georg s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

G : **- Et bin, tu t'es fait beau pour qui?! **demanda l'ainé avec un sourire en coin tout en sifflant.

Bill ne répondit qu'avec un doigt d'honneur et s'assit à leur table.

T : **- Et bin tu répond pas à tonton Georg? **demanda Tom, toujours d'humeur espiègle.

B : **- pour moi même , ça vous va?** répliqua le chanteur

T : **- Je savais que tu t'admirais mais à ce point...**

Bill lui tira la langue, rigolant pour mieux masquer son trouble.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, le manager du groupe les rejoignit pour leur proposer une petite promenade au bord de la plage à quelques kilomètre de là. Enchanter de pouvoir se distraire encore un peu pour leur dernier jour de repos, les garçons furent unanimes et acceptèrent avec joie ce moment de détente.

Depuis qu'ils étaient connu, qu'ils allaient en tournée... ils n'avaient eu que peu d'occasion de voir la mer et ils se réjouissaient déjà d'y être.

Après 1h30 de trajet, le groupe pu enfin sortir du van et admirer l'étendu d'eau qui se propageait à perte de vue. Malgré l'été, le ciel étaient empli de nuages gris d'où perçait un petit soleil timide.

La plage était vide hormis quelques surfeurs amateurs de grosses vagues et quelques promeneurs occasionnels.

Bill regardait au loin, nostalgique de sa petite enfance, des ballades qu'il faisait avec sa famille lorsque celle-ci n'était pas encore déchirée.

Les trois autres s'amusaient à courir sur le sable fin.

G :** - Ça vous dit un badminton les mecs ??**

Gus : **- J'suis partant !**

T : **C'est ok pour moi.**

G : **Bill ?**

Le brun, perdu dans ses pensées, releva la tête et se retourna, un sourir préfabriqué aux lèvres.

B : **- J'vous rejoindrez tout à l'heure, vous voulez boire? J'vais en chercher au van.**

T : **- Canette de bière pour moi.**

G : **- Pareille!**

Gus : **- Du redbul please!**

B : **- Ok j'reviens!**

Bill se dirigea vers le parking qui était à une dizaine de minutes de marche, content que son frère n'ai pas vu clair dans son jeu.

Gustav sortait déjà les raquettes de leurs étuit aidé de Georg.

Tom, quant à lui, regardait aux alentours et remarqua quelque chose qui attira son attention.

T : **- Commencez sans moi, j'arrive... **dit-il tout en avançant.

Le blond se dirigea vers la source de son attention, il marcha le long de la plage et put enfin s'assoir à même le sol à côté de la jeune fille assise ici, le regard perdu.

Entendant du bruit, elle releva la tête.

Tom ne savait pas pourquoi cette fille banale l'avait attiré, ou plutôt étonné. Ça n'était pas son style, elle aurait été plutôt le style de son jumeau. La jeune-fille avait des cheveux longs châtain foncés très légèrement ondulé, des yeux bleus-gris. Elle semblait grande mais plutôt mince, presque maigre dans ses habits décontracté. Elle semblait si naïve...

Le jeune-homme se décida à parler, ne voulant pas que le silence ne s'éternise.

T : **- Salut moi c'est Tom et toi?**

La brune paru hésiter avant de répondre puis sourit en tendant la main au guitariste.

L : **- Lena.**

T : **- j' t'ai remarqué au loin... T'es toute seule?**

L : **- Oui, je profite de mes pauses pour venir ici, j'adore cet endroit. **

T : **- Tes pauses?**

L : **- Je suis serveuse dans un petit bar du coin.**

Il la jaugea quelques instants, se demandant pourquoi il parlait à cette fille qui n'était pas son genre... elle était plutôt belle quand on la regardait... ses yeux lui faisaient penser à Bill, des yeux perdus...

Il continuèrent à parler tous les deux, de tout et de rien, Tom ne dévoilant guère son statut de guitariste.

* * *

Bill revint chargé des boissons qu'on lui avait demandé et en donna à ses amis tout en demandant:

B : **- Où est passé Tom?**

Gus : **- Il est partit par la-bas, **dit le batteur en pointant la crique du doigt.

L'androgyne scruta l'horizon, acquiesçant, puis s'assit, regardant le match de ses 2 acolytes qui riaient aux éclats. Après 15 minutes d'attente qui lui paraissaient être une éternité, il se leva.

B : **- Je vais chercher Tom, continuez.**

Puis il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers l'endroit que lui avait montré son ami quelques instants plus tôt.

Le brun ne mit pas bien longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait et sa mâchoire se crispa en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il n' y avait pas de quoi pourtant, se dit-il.

Tom discutait avec une fille ravissante, il semblait même rire par moment... une scène que Bill voyait chaque jours pratiquement.

Mais autre chose le dérangeait. Elle était différente des autres et il sentait malgré lui la peur lui tenailler le ventre comme de petits coups de couteaux saccadés.

* * *

Tom discutait toujours avec la jeune-femme. Il l'avait d'ailleurs découvert curieuse, pleine de vie, charismatique et chaleureuse derrière ses traits calmes et sereins.

Il releva la tête et vit à une dizaine de mètre de lui son petit frère qui le fixé d'un regard indescriptible. Tom se sentit mal à l'aise et gêné sans même en savoir la raison.

Il repris contenance.

T : **- J'vais devoir y aller, les mecs m'attendent...**

L : **- Oh.. bien sûr, attend un instant**, Dit la jeune-fille avant de sortir de son sac un morceau de papier déchiré. Elle griffonna quelque chose dessus et le tendit au blond.

L : **- Tient, mon numéro, appelle-moi ok?**

Tom pris le papier que lui tendait Lena avant de répondre.

T : **- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'le ferais.**

Ils se levèrent. La brune s'approcha et lui fit la bise avant de se détourner et de marcher, disparaissant dans un sentier.

Tom s'avança vers son frère qui ne pipait mot.

T : **- Je discuttais juste...** Le guitariste ne savait même pas pourquoi il se justifiait alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait.. pour une fois.

B : **- Ouais... on rejoint les autres?**

T : **- Ok. **

Durant le trajet il ne régna qu'un silence, pour l'un c'était un silence de peur, pour l'autre un silence gêné.

La bande resta à observer la mer et à se distraire, encore une heure puis se dirigèrent vers le van, Bill en tête, Georg et Gustav discutant, et Tom qui fermait la marche.

Ce dernier sortit de sa poche le papier chiffonné où dix petits chiffres étaient inscrit d'une écriture penchée.

Il le serra dans son point, les jointures de ses doigts blanchir, et le jeta au loin, se maudissant de s' être laissé aller de la sorte.

Le chauffeur les attendaient déjà et le trajet du retour fut interminable pour certaines personnes...

* * *

Fini pour aujourd'hui! Ça vous a plu?

Pour le rôle de Lena, du point de vue physique, l'actrice qui m'a inspiré est Kristen Stewart ( 5ème image sur google). Voilà voilà, c'était pour vous faire une petite idée!

Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez d'elle à première vue s'il vous plaît!

J'ai fait un bout de la fic sur la chanson Temptation d'Emigrate, qui m'a beaucoup inspiré.

En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !

Reviews please :D

tschuss !


	6. Boîte

_Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord je m'excuse du "retard" j'ai eu une petite "panne" en plus d'être partie en vacances improvisées lol._

_Donc le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera assez court, on va dire que c'est un chapitre de "transition" ... Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_mymy-l_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

_P.O.V Bill_

Lumières de teintes bleutées, vertes ou roses, toutes plus fluorescentes et lumineuses les unes que les autres, se propageant des 4 coins de la pièce où des corps entrelacés ondulent en gestes répétitifs. Nuances s'imprégnant irrémédiablement dans mon cerveau embrumé déjà par les quelques goutes d'alcool savamment absorbé...

Plusieurs minutes déjà que nous sommes entrés dans cette boîte du centre de Hambourg sous la demande expresse de mon très cher frère.

N'importe qui ne viens pas ici et ça se vois. Les jeunes filles sont vêtues de petite jupe en laine qui ne laisse que peu de place à l'imagination et de pulls en cachemire qui n'ont plus d'étiquette mais où on pourrait voir un prix à plusieurs zéros. Les marques sont de la partie : lunettes Gucci, sacs Vuitton, Bottes Burberry, polos Armani pour les hommes...

Aucune âmes dans ces habits qui ne suivent que la mode de Paris, New York et toutes ces villes glamours et superficielles. Je n' sais pas ce qu'on fait là, mais l'ambiance ne m'attirent pas plus que cela. Mais bon, selon Tom, nous pouvons nous permettre d'avoir des goûts de luxe par moment... C'est surtout pour se trouver une belle blonde sophistiqué plutôt...

Enfin. Je suis assis depuis le début de cette soirée au bar et je retarde à terminer mon verre vu le prix des boissons qui bat des records selon moi. Pas que je ne manque d'argent... Mais bon, les habitudes sont lourdes.

Je regarde aux alentours, cherchant un visage familier et aperçois plus loin Gustav, assis à une table, discutant avec une petite rousse. Sur la piste, il est difficile de distinguer qui que ce soit, mais j'ai l'habitude. Je remarque aisément Georg qui danse. Plus loin mon frère. Bien entouré.

Je replonge dans mon verre qui n'a finalement pas fait long feu.

Je pourrais aller danser, m'amuser. M'amuser pour oublier. Mais personne ne m'intéresse. Personne ne se détache du lot... Et puis je n' suis pas d'humeur.

Déjà, je n' voulais pas venir, mais je n' voulais pas non plus laisser mon jumeau dans ce harem... Pour ce que je sers.. rien à changer, il ne changera pas, et cette évidence le frappe comme un retour de frisbie...

Par moment je m'imagine à la place de ses superbes filles et ma monstruosité m'apparait en pleine face. J'essaie une fois de plus de ne plus penser à ça mais je sais qu'ici ça n' sera pas possible.

Je me lève et la tête me tourne. Je me reprend et me dirige vers Gustav.

B : **- Je rentre, tu l' diras aux autres, ok?**

Gus :** - T'es sûr?**

B : **- Parfaitement. **

Je m'oriente vers la sortie et me retourne une dernière fois. Je capte le regard étonné de mon frère et me détourne encore une fois.

L'air frais du dehors me fait retrouver mes esprits, sans toute cette fumée, ce bruit assourdissant, je soupir.

Un signe de main et un taxi blanc apparait comme par magie. Je monte.

B : **- L' hôtel "Hyatt" s'il vous plait.**

La voiture démarre et je n'ai qu'une hâte, rentrer et grignoter un morceau.

* * *

Une fois à l'hôtel, je monte dans ma chambre et me demande si je dois appeler le room service ou attendre encore un peu.

Je m'assois sur le lit de Tom et sens son oreiller, l'odeur de son shampoing emplis mon être et une larme s'échappa doucement de mon corps, descendant jusqu'à mes lèvres.

Je la goutte et la saveur du sel me fit grimacer.

Je délaisse le carré de coton et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

L'eau tiède me fit du bien et je ne saurais dire combien de temps je resta sous le jet d'eau puissant, salvateur, les yeux parfaitement clos, comme scellés de cire.

Un bruit se fit entendre. Une porte. Mais je l'oublie bien vite, trop bien en cet instant.

Une fois en caleçon, les cheveux toujours humide, je me rendis dans la chambre où mon frère était étendu de tout son long sur mon lit.

La vue me fit sourire. Je caressa doucement ces cheveux puis sa joue, si douce, exquise...

Deux orbes noisettes me fixèrent d'un regard indéchiffrable et je préféra détourner les yeux, me maudissant de cet instinct. Je lui tourna le dos et me coucha à mon tour dans l'autre lit, éteignant la petite lumière.

* * *

_Bon, ne m'en voulait pas si c'est pas super lol on va mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue après cette nuit blanche (8h / 9h du mat' et toujours pas dormi) ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui cloche dans la fanfic' ou votre avis simplement !_

_J'ai écouté "Je saigne encore" de Kyo pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre._

_Biz et à très bientôt!_


	7. Magazine

_Voici le chapitre 7, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

Cela faisait déjà une dizaine de minute qu'un forcené tambouriné à la porte de la chambre des jumeaux.

Bill tenta d'émerger difficilement.

B : **- Mais bon sang !!**

Le brun poussa les couvertures d'un grand coup de pied et se leva de fort mauvaise humeur. Tom, lui, dormait comme un loir et ne semblait pas sur le point de se lever.

B : **- Tom, espèce de fainéant lève toi !** Dit Bill en secouant son frère comme un prunier.

Le chanteur se dirigea alors vers la porte et la déverrouilla pour voir l'intrus qui osait le réveiller à - il regarda le réveil - 14h35.

Il entrebâilla la porte et regarda.

B : **- Gustav? **

Gus : **- ça fait 20 minutes que j' poirote Bill !!**

B : **- Qu'est-ce qui s' passe?**

Gus : **- David veut tous nous voir immédiatement, il a l'air d'aussi mauvaise humeur que toi, si s' n'est plus, alors j' vous conseil de vous dépêcher.**

B : **- C'est bon, c'est bon, on arrive, faut juste que j' réveille Tom et que j' m'habille.**

Le brun referma la porte au nez de son ami et n'avait qu'une envie, un bon café bien serré qui le réveillerait totalement.

Il secoua une nouvelle fois son jumeau sans grande conviction, Tom n'émergeant pas avant les 16-17h en temps normal.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux.

T : **- Bill, putain! casse-toi!** rouspéta-t-il tout en se recouvrant la tête de son oreiller.

L'androgyne soupira et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Il se déshabilla et pris une douche rapide et réparatrice. Une fois lavé, le jeune-homme cercla ses hanches d'une serviette de bain et se dirigea dans la chambre pour chercher des vêtements propres.

Tom était assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains, et regarda son frère qui fouillait allègrement dans sa grosse valise.

T : **- Qu'est-ce que tu fous?**

Bill se retourna et répondit:

B : - Ça** n' se voit pas? Je m'habille Tom, tu sais, avec ces choses qu'on appelle des vêtements...**

T : **- c'est ça, fous toi d' moi.**

B : **- David veux nous voir maintenant... putain où est mon jean ! Rouspéta** le jeune-homme, visiblement contrarié.

T : **- t'en a 300 alors évidemment.**

B : **- nan mais je veux celui qu' j'ai acheté en Italie là ..**

T : **- C'est exaspérant, et ne t' promènes pas dvant moi dans cette tenue dés l' matin steplait!**

Bill, étonné, demanda :

B : **- Pourquoi Tom? Ça t' pose un problème peut-être?**

T : **- A moi? Que veux-tu qu' ça m' fasse, c'est juste que j'ai du mal le matin. Fais attention,** continua-t-il tout en avançant à son tour vers la salle de bain, **j' pourrais t' prendre pour une fille.**

B : **- C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque,** dit doucement le brun.

T : **- T'as dis quoi?**

B : **- Rien, rien. J' t'attend alors magnes-toi l' cul!**

10 minutes plus tard, Tom était lavé et habillé, fin près pour entendre ce que leur manager avait à leur dire et qui selon lui, ne leur plairait pas outre mesure.

T : **- C'est bon on peut y aller. Ça tombe bien d'ailleurs j' commence à avoir faim...**

B : **- Nan, faut que j' me maquille.. **répliqua bill en cherchant son crayon.

Tom soupira.

T : **- On est en 'vacance' alors pourquoi tu t' maquilles?**

B : **- parce que c'est moi, je n' me maquille pas pour la scène, juste parce que j'aime.**

T : **- T'es pire qu'une fille, tu passes des heures devant l' miroir.**

B : **- y a pas d' mal à prendre soin de soit, Tomy, et d'ailleurs, certain devrait prendre exemple sur moi. Toi, par exemple, tu t' laisses vraiment aller...**

T : **- Quoi?? Y a une différence entre se laisser aller et être cool. Moi je suis cool.**

B : **- C'est bon, j' te crois, de toute façon ça n' t' irait pas le maquillage.**

Fin près, les deux descendirent. Tom baillait toutes les 2 secondes et Bill n'avait qu'une envie, un croissant et une aspirine.

* * *

David, Georg et Gustav étaient attablés au restaurant et pas un mot ne résonnait. Bill et Tom, étonnés de cela, s'assirent aux 2 places libres à leur côté.

Le manager releva la tête et le regard qu'il lança ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Tom pris les devants, voyant Bill intimidé.

T : **- C'est quoi cette tête, Y a un problème?** fit le blond, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

David vira au rouge écrevisse et étala dans un geste magistral ce qui semblait être un magazine people.

Sur la couverture il y avait une photo de Bill, en soirée à 1ère vue, penché explicitement vers un homme. Était écrit en grosse lettre dessous : "BILL ,GAY !"

D : **- Qu'est-ce que c'est qu' ce bordel ?!** S'exclama David d'une voix forte.

Bill pris le magazine dans ses mains et regarda, les yeux comme des amandes, l'article, ne répondant toujours rien.

D : **- Alors Bill ? C'est quoi ça? Le nouvel album va sortir bordel !**

T : **- EH ! baisses d'un ton ! Lui parles pas comme ça pigé? Ce n' sont que des balivernes! **

Tom commença à monter sur ses grands chevaux.

T : **- Les journalistes inventeraient n'importe quoi pour vendre leur torchon!**

G : **- Écoutes, Tom a raison, on va juste démentir et les fans sauront qui croire.**

T : **- Y a pas de quoi s'énerver ok David ? Quand je pense qu'ils ont inventé cette histoire! j' les aurais dvant moi...**

Gus : **- On sait s' qu'il en est, nous, c'est s' qui compte.**

T : **- Voilà. **

D : **- Ok.. Une conférence de presse pour démentir...**

Bill se leva s'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise dans un fracas, les larmes aux yeux. Le silence régna et même les serveurs préférèrent quitter la salle.

T : **- Bill, te laisses pas abattre par ces conneries..** Dit le guitariste après un instant.

B : **- Putain, tu comprends rien Tom !** s'énerva le brun.

T : **- Quoi ?** Le blond était perdu et ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son frère.

B : **- C'est vrai merde ! J' suis gay.**

T : **- ... Pardon ?!**

B :** - Je suis gay Tom.**

David prit sa tête entre ses mains, l'air désespéré, prononçant des paroles inaudibles.

Gustav et Georg, eux, se regardèrent, n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Tom, lui, regardait toujours Bill, l'incompréhension clairement visible sur son visage.

T : **- Bill ?**

Ce dernier s'assit brusquement à son tour et posa sa tête sur la table, exténué, puis la releva pour regarder son frère.

B : **- J' suis désolé Tom...**

T : **- Pourquoi Bill ?**

B : **- Je n' sais pas... J'ai pas choisi tu sais...**

T : **- Je n' te parle pas d' ça, putain Bill ! Pourquoi tu n' m'as rien dit?!**

B : **- ... Je ... J'avais peur.**

T : **- Peur de quoi?** Riposta Tom avec hargne.

B : **- Peur que tu réagisses mal...**

T : **- Non Bill, j' n'aurais pas réagi mal. Par contre excuses-moi mais là, oui, j' le prend pas très bien. Tu m'as menti Bill.**

B : **- Tom, pitié, pardonnes-moi**, Bill éclata presque en sanglot, luttant pour retenir son flot de larmes.

T : **- Tu t' vantes d'être le plus mature de nous deux, le plus honnête.. mais moi je n' t'ai jamais menti.**

B : **- Tom...**

T : **- Laisses moi ok?**

Le blond quitta la pièce de très mauvaise humeur laissant un petit brun déboussolé.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voilà ! La suite ne va pas tarder je pense ! J' attend vos avis ! Tschuss !


	8. Piscine

Voilà le chapitre 8 qui a un peu tardé, mais vu que je déménage dans mon propre appart pour aller à l'université c'est galère : l'inscription, les meubles et tout, j'ai donc pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi !

J'ai écouté _Karma Police _de _Radiohead_ en écrivant ce chapitre... j'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas ! maintenant place à la lecture !

mymy-l

* * *

**_Chapitre 8_**

Le silence régnait dans la grande salle, seulement entrecoupé de pleurs étouffés, visiblement contenus. Bill était à présent seul et n'osait faire le moindre geste de peur qu'on ne lui tombe dessus pour ses faiblesses, de peur d'entendre une fois de plus les cris tant redoutés.

Après le départ de Tom, fut celui de Gustav et Georg qui, eux aussi, le laissaient seul en plein désarroi, installant un climat des plus froid entre l'androgyne et son manager qui, à son tour, partit.

Le brun attendait ici, mais qu'attendait-il au juste? Que ses larmes se tarissent ? Était-ce possible ? En apparence peut-être, mais, même alors, elles seraient toujours là, même invisibles, là dans son cœur.

Mentir n'était pas une chose simple, dire la vérité soulageait quelque peu, certes, et cela était bien la seule et unique chose positive qu'il tirait de sa révélation. En fin de compte, dire la vérité, n'était-ce pas encore plus compliqué que de mentir ? ...

David s'assit une fois de plus à côté du jeune homme au cœur meurtri de chagrin et le silence apaisant se prolongea encore quelques précieuses minutes, avant qu'il ne soit brisé par une voix.

D : **- J'ai discuté avec les autres et nous pensons qu'il est mieux de rester ici quelques jours de plus, le temps d'étouffer tout ça, tu comprends?**

Bill sentit imperceptiblement sa gorge se serrer. Pourquoi ne l'acceptait-on pas tel qu'il était ? Il répondit à contre-cœur :

B : **- OK. Que va-t-on faire ?**

D : **- Une conférence pour démentir. Nous allons dire que tu avais bu ce soir là et que même si la photo reste ambigüe, vous ne faisiez que discuter, toi et ce garçon avec qui tu... Enfin... Nous allons trouver un jeune-homme lui ressemblant, il dira qu'il ne s'est rien passé et...**

B : **- Justement, Il ne s'est RIEN passé !**

D : **- ... Nous dirons aussi que Tom était d'ailleurs avec toi ce soir là, et que tu n'as rien fais. Que la photo ne le montre pas car elle fut coupée,** dit le Manager d'une traite.

B : **- ... Qu'en pense mon frère?**

D : **- Il est d'accord. De toute façon**, continua l'homme, **il n'a pas vraiment le choix, il tient au groupe.**

B : **- Moi aussi je tiens au groupe hein !**

D : **- Je sais Bill, je sais. Donc tu feras ce que je te dis, et tout ce passera bien.**

B : **- ...** , Bill ne dit rien.

D : **- Bien. Ah, aussi. Nous allons poursuivre le magazine en question en justice, pour prouver nos dires.**

B : **- Pardon ?! Mais c'est du délire ! On va pas en arriver là quoi ! Il n'ont fait que dire la vérité bordel !**

D : **- Justement. Et pourquoi ne verrais-tu pas quelques filles aussi... ?**

B : **- Je ne sais pas si tu as oublié, mais je suis gay soit dit en passant !**

D : **- Arrêtes avec tes enfantillages, Bill, S'il te plait. Tu as déjà eu une copine non ?**

B : **- Oui mais...**

D : **- L'affaire est réglée !** Fit David en se levant,** Je t'apprécie Bill, mais le groupe compte plus encore. **Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce pour la 2ème fois aujourd'hui, mais, avant d'atteindre la porte, le manager annonça la couleur :

D : **- Il est très remonté contre toi, Bill. Fais en sorte que ça s'arrange.**

Puis il partit définitivement.

Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-ci ! C'est pas comme si c'était SON groupe à David hein. Et Bill savait pertinemment que son jumeau était en colère... Il l'avait d'ailleurs très bien compris de la bouche même de son frère alors qu'il n'en rajoute pas une couche, l'autre ! C'était la cacahuète qui faisait débordait le bol !

Bill se leva à son tour, sur les nerfs : colère teintée d'amertume et de peine. Le brun monta dans sa chambre qui était vide de tout être et se mit en maillot, ayant envie de se détendre un peu avant d'affronter les foudres de son frère ce même soir.

* * *

Bill plongea dans le liquide salvateur. Autant la veille fut un des jours les plus chaud de l'été, autant aujourd'hui le temps n'était que peu propice à la baignade, mais le brun n'en avait cure.

Il plongea dans l'eau fraîche - Plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé d'ailleurs - sous les épais nuages gris et opaques flottant dans le ciel. La pluie n'était pourtant pas là, néanmoins personne ne se trouvait à l'extérieur. Les gens trainaient au bar de l'hôtel, au casino, ou encore profitaient-ils du mauvais temps pour aller au cinéma ou faire les boutiques.

Bill, lui, appréciait le calme environnant, la solitude vécue alors comme une douce délivrance. Il se laissa flotter dans l'eau turquoise devenue légèrement terne par manque de clarté, de soleil. Il ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant, fredonnant une chanson qui lui trottait dans la tête.

**- Tu te rends compte que tu m' fais travailler un jour de pluie ?** Se fit entendre une voix suave.

Le chanteur ouvrit difficilement un œil et vit au dessus de lui un jeune homme à l'autre bout du bassin, ses cheveux châtains clairs fouettant son visage à cause du vent, certe doux, mais pas moins puissant, qui venait d'apparaître dans l'air ambiant. Il fixait Bill de ses yeux bleus-verts, un sourire enfantin et joyeux aux lèvres. Il portait un maillot de bain rouge, faisant ressortir une belle musculature ainsi qu'un bronzage quasi-parfait.

B : **- Qui es-tu ?** Demanda Bill, inquisiteur, dérangé dans sa contemplation du ciel maussade et nébuleux.

**- Tout doux. Je m'appelle Gabriel. Je travaille ici et j' m'occupe de la piscine. Un genre de maître nageur quoi...**

B : **- Je n'ai pas besoin de gardien, désolé de t'avoir dérangé**, rétorqua le chanteur de mauvaise humeur depuis l'altercation un peu plus tôt.

**- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis payé pour ça, alors soit tu fais avec, soit tu t'en vas.**

Bill n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle ainsi, chacun faisant très attention au ton qu'ils employaient en sa présence, et le fait que celui-ci ne fasse pas ça piqua quelque peu sa grande curiosité.

B : **- Désolé, je n' suis pas de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui,** dit le brun.

**- Querelle de couple ?**

Une ombre passa sur le visage du chanteur.

B : **- ... Nan. Avec mon frère en fait.**

Bill ne savait pas s'il devait parler avec cet étranger mais l'inconnu lui semblait plutôt être un type honnête. Ainsi, il continua sur sa lancée.

B : **- Je lui ai avoué que je suis gay, mais il ne l'a pas très bien pris.**

**- C'est un homophobe?**

B : **- Je.. je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas. Il aime les filles, ça c'est certain, mais de là à dire qu'il est contre les homos... En fait, il m'en veut surtout de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt, d'avoir caché la vérité. **

Bill était toujours immergé, mais avait à présent rejoint l'autre rive et s'était accoudé au rebord de celle-ci, Gabriel assis à ses cotés, les jambes dans l'eau.

**- Tu es proche de ton frère, n'est-ce pas ?** C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

B :** - Oui... C'est mon jumeau en fait. Enfin, c'est compliqué ces temps-ci. Mais assez parlé de ça... T'as quel age ? Et pourquoi tu fais ce job ?**

**- J'ai 23 ans. C'est, disons, un boulot pour arrondir les fins de mois. Je n' fais pas que ça évidemment. Je fais de la photo aussi. Sinon, je suis à l'université d'art d'Hambourg.**

B : **- Vraiment ? Tu fais tout ça ?**

**- Je livre des pizzas, le week-end, aussi. Et toi?**

B : **- Chanteur.**

**- ... C'est vrai que ça en claque plus !** Rit le beau jeune homme au teint halé.

Le brun l'accompagna dans son hilarité puis parla :

B : **- Nan, sérieusement, je n'aurais pas le courage de faire la moitié de c' que tu fais.**

La pluie qui était fine un instant auparavant monta en puissance, alors, Gabriel proposa :

**- Ça te dit d'aller au bar de l'hôtel?**

B : **- Ok.**

Bill sortit du bassin, aidé de l'inconnu (qui ne l'était plus), et se rendit compte que ce dernier avait une tête de plus que lui. Il se sécha à l'aide d'une douce serviette qu'il positionna ensuite de part et d'autre de sa nuque.

Ils avancèrent en silence d'un pas rapide pour échapper à la grêle qui venait de se former la haut, et se mirent à l'abri du bar, qui était à proximité.

**- 2 Daiquiri, Jo, s'il te plait ! **Demanda Gabriel.

**- Tout de suite Gab**, répondit le barman baraqué en tenue réglementaire.

Les verres furent servis de suite et le dit "Gab" laissa la somme d'argent sur le comptoir. Bill sirota son cocktail un instant avant de demander :

B : **- T'as des frères et sœurs toi?**

**- Ouai, j'ai une petite sœur de 6 ans, elle est vraiment adorable**, répondit-il, son regard se faisant brillant.

B : **- Elle s'appelle comment ?**

**- Sarah.**

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Bill aperçut plus loin les 3 autres du groupe le regardant d'un air de dire : _"Viens tout de suite !"._

B : **- Écoutes, je vais devoir te laisser...**

**- Tes potes t'attendent...**

B : **- Oui... **Bill n'avait pas vraiment envie de laisser Gabriel comme ça alors il dit : **On s' reverra plus tard?**

**- Ok, tu sais où me trouver**, sourit le jeune homme avant de repartir.

Bill inspira profondément puis expira, fermant un instant ses yeux couleur noisette.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers ses bourreaux.

_À suivre..._

* * *

Pas de Tom dans ce chapitre, je sais ! mais il sera bien présent dans les prochains ! C'est Garrett Hedlund qui m'a inspiré en quelque sorte pour le rôle de Gabriel. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas dans la fic' que ce soit au point de vue de l'histoire , ou de l'écriture... Alors, réconciliation Bill / Tom ou pas ??

mymy-l


	9. Réconciliation

Bonjours à tous!

Un peu de temps pour poster ce chapitre, toutes mes excuses !

J'espère tout de même qu'il sera à la hauteur,

Aussi, merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir,

Bonne lecture!

mymy-l

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

Avant de quitter le comptoir du bar, Bill vit son frère s'éloigner de la pièce et se diriger vers l'escalier menant aux chambres. Il se décida alors à abandonner le petit tabouret confortable et s'avança d'un pas chancelant vers les deux autres qui l'attendaient, ne sachant ce qu'il allait dire.

B : **- Écoutez les gars...** commença-t-il, hésitant.

G : **- T'inquiètes pas Bill, c'est pas la mort ! Nous on s'en fiche, c'est tes choix, tu fais ce que tu veux,** dit le bassiste, encourageant.

Gus : **- On s'en doutait un peu tu sais... tu devais avoir tes raisons si tu ne l'as pas dit avant...**

B : **- Merci**, répondit le chanteur dans un souffle.

Que ses amis comprennent était quelque chose de très important pour lui. Il s'en fichait totalement de l'avis de la presse, des gens... mais ses amis, il les connaissait depuis plus de 6 ans maintenant, ils partageaient la même passion si importante à leurs yeux : la musique. Tout le temps fourré ensemble, pratiquement 24h / 24, ils formaient un groupe soudé, partageaient les mêmes délires... Et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur qu'ils ne le jugent pas, ça lui donnait un peu plus de courage pour affronter la personne la plus chère à son cœur.

B : **- Tom, il...**

G : **- Il s'est calmé... il était juste un peu déçu que tu ne lui en ais pas parlé, mais si tu sais trouver les bons mots... je suis sûr qu'il te pardonnera. C'est pas la première fois que vous vous engueulez hein !**

B : **- Je sais...**

Gus : **- Tu devrais aller le voir maintenant, te bile pas pour ça!**

Bill fit un pauvre sourire à ses amis et se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'avait emprunté un peu plus tôt son jumeau.

xxx

25... 56... 98...

L'androgyne ne se décidait pas à passer la porte, pourtant il ne sut où il puisa le courage, mais sa main se posa avec lenteur sur la poignée, qu'il abaissa après quelques secondes supplémentaires.

Il s'engouffra dans l'antre et avança vers la silhouette qui se dessinait près de la baie vitrée. En voyant le dreadé, Bill eu un élan de tendresse : il ne voulait pas le perdre, il mourrait pour lui, il ferait tout ce que son frère désirait, tout, du moment qu'il restait à ses côtés.

Tom ne s'était toujours pas retourné, il scrutait la ville qui s'allumer peu à peu alors que le crépuscule avançait.

T : **- Pourquoi?**

B : **- ...**

Le guitariste se retourna enfin et le brun put voir de l'incompréhension dans les yeux de ce dernier.

T : **- Tu n' me fais pas confiance?** Lui reprocha le blond.

B : **- Bien sûr que si ! Je... Je voulais te le dire, vraiment... J'avais peur de ta réaction et.. je voulais être sûr avant de t'en parler... **tenta Bill, essayant de choisir les bons mots.

Le chanteur regarda son frère avec de petits yeux tristes, voulant lui faire comprendre l'étendue de ses excuses...

Quand ils étaient jeunes et que le brun voulaient obtenir ce qu'il voulait de son frère, un de ces regards suffisait pour que l'autre cède.

T : **- Bill, arrête de m' regarder comme ça...** dit Tom en soupirant.

B :** - Pourquoi? **demanda le dit Bill tout en se rapprochant de son frère.

T : **- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.**

B : **- Tom, pardonnes-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre?**

T : **- ****T'as foutus un beau foutoir, tu l' sais?!**

B : **- Je sais... je n' voulais pas entrainer le groupe là dedans...**

Tom soupira de nouveau, n'arrivant pas à en vouloir à son frère, alors que le groupe était la plus belle chose qu'ils avaient construit de leurs mains.

T : **- Est-ce que... Est-ce-que...**

B : **- Oui?**

T : **- Est-ce-que tu l'as déjà fait... je veux dire... avec un mec?...**

Bill fut plus qu' étonné par cette question mais y répondit tout de même :

B : **- Nan... jamais.**

Son frère digéra la réponse en silence, puis :

T : **- C'est vraiment... bizarre. Comment tu fais pour ne pas être attiré par un nana?**

Bill sourit franchement, suivit par son frère.

B : **- Ça veut dire que tu ne m'en veux plus?**

T : **- Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais... j'arrive pas à t'en vouloir c'est vrai...**

B : **- Je t'aime..**

T : **- Je t'adore aussi bill**, dit Tom, rapprochant son frère de son torse en l'attirant pas les épaules, l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs.

Son frère l'adorait... avoir une place dans son cœur lui suffisait..

T : **- C'était qui ce mec tout à l'heure?**

B : **- Juste un gars qui travail ici..**

T : **- Ah...**

B : **- Il... Il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi**.

T : **- T'as pas besoin de te justifier Bill, J' suis pas ta copine. Enfin, ton copain...**

Le sourire du brun se fana instantanément.

B : **- Tom... Je dois te dire quelque chose..** Bill essaya de prendre son courage à deux main pour se lancer.

T : **- Je sais.**

B : **- Quoi ?!**

T : **- C'est bon... Je comprend. C'est Ok.**

B : **- Qu...**

T : **- Oui. J'accepte tes excuses. Mais ne m'refais jamais un coup pareille, pigé? **

B : **- ...**

B : **- Ou...oui**, fit Bill, défait.

Le chanteur se défie de l'étreinte définitivement fraternelle de son frère et se composa un sourire de 'séance photo'.

B : **- On va manger?**

T : **- Pizza?**

B : **- Va pour la pizza!**

Tom lui sourit et ils quittèrent ensemble la pièce.

_À suivre..._

* * *

Un peu court, je sais lol.

J'essaierais de faire plus long la prochaine fois!

Reviews?

Kiss !


	10. Boisson

_Playlist :_

_Hyde - Prayer (chanson sans grand rapport avec le chapitre mais que J'ADORE comme toutes celles de Hyde ! N'hésitez pas à écouter, après on aime ou on aime pas !)_

_Hyde - Fruits of chaos_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

La conférence qui se déroula le lendemain, se passa sans encombre mais fut assez pénible pour Bill.

Les questions avaient fusé en tous sens sans donner le temps aux garçons de répondre, mais dans l'ensemble, les faux-semblants, les sourires-caméra... avaient été sauves. L'hypocrisie, elle aussi, avait été au rendez-vous au grand damne du chanteur, mais il fit ce qu'on lui dit de faire.

Parmi les questions les plus prisées des journalistes, certaines revenaient souvent : "Comment cette photo peut-elle être si éloquente si vous n'êtes pas gay?", "Êtes-vous bi dans ces cas là? ça pourrait expliquer votre look androgyne...".

Enfin des questions habituelles puisque la conférence portait évidemment sur le sujet.

David Jost avait briffé ses poulains avant d'entrer en salle :

"Bill, n'en fait pas qu'à ta tête cette fois", "Bill tiens-toi à notre version" ... et Bill par-ci, Bill par-là... Ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal à garder son calme, après tout, la "survie" (c'est un bien grand mot) du groupe en dépendait - et le regard furibond de Tom le dissuadait d'ailleurs de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait amèrement regretter.

C'est ainsi que le chanteur s'en teint à la version - fausse - des faits, ventant la réputation sans précédent des magazines à scandale et leur manque de scrupules.

Tom, lui, ajoutait une petite teinte d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère. Georg et Gustav, quant à eux, acquiesçaient et approuvaient.

Le témoignage du faux jeune-homme sensé être avec Bill ce fameux soir fut vraisemblable (Il avait de toute évidence bien répété son texte moyennant finance...).

* * *

Et c'était un David tout content, qui ventait ses mérites de scénariste, qui se trouvait au côté du groupe dans le pick-up aux vitres fumées qui les ramener tous à l'hôtel en cette heure tardive.

D : **- Vraiment parfait**, disait le manager véhément devant les regards amusés de Tom, Georg et Gustav. **On a fait une performance !**

B : **- Performance basée sur un mensonge**, fit remarquer Bill, le regard blasé et résolument tourné vers le paysage qui se profilait au travers de la grande vitre.

D : **- Tu n'vas pas recommencer, on en a déjà parlé.**

B : **- ****TU**** en a déjà parlé**, précisa le brun, une lueur de feu dans le regard.

Les 3 autres se regardaient d'un air gêné.

D : **- Tout ce que j' peux t' dire c'est que je nous ai sorti d'une belle emmerde! On en a d'ailleurs parlé avec les garçons, ils sont tous d'accord.**

B : **- Oh! Voyez-vous ça... vous en avez déjà parlé... mais rappelles-toi d'un truc David, les filles, ce qu'elles veulent c'est pas d'un pauvre manager soucieux de la réputation de son soit disant groupe, c'est de moi qu'elles veulent, MOI. Sans moi, il ne vous resterait même pas 1/10ème des fans et vous l' savez très bien!**

T : **- Tu vas trop loin Bill ! **

B : **- Ah oui, tu as raison, pas 1/10ème, surement plus, il faut compter tes plans baises!**

T : **- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bordel?!**

B : **- Tu serais dans le même cas que moi, tu réagirais pareil Tom!**

T : **- Oui mais moi je n'suis pas pareil, j'suis pas une putain de tapette !**

Le silence retomba dans l'habitacle. C'est à ce moment justement qu'arriva la voiture dans le parc de l'hôtel, ainsi, Bill sortit en 4ème vitesse avant même que les moteurs ne soient coupés et claquant la portière.

Les autres descendirent à sa suite et Tom, toujours énervé bien que regrettant ses paroles, cria à plein poumon au brun qui s'était déjà éloigné :

T : **- Où tu vas?? **

B : **- La putain de tapette va se trouver un coup !**

Puis Bill disparu.

* * *

Dans les vapes, le chanteur reposa sa 4ème vodka sur le petit comptoir en face de lui. Il ne ressentait rien, n'entendait que vaguement la musique envoutante. Il se sentait comme bercé par de tendres vagues. La tristesse, le désarroi, le désespoir, il ne les ressentait plus... du moins pour l'instant. Quand soudain, il sentit quelqu'un se glisser à ses côtés. Le brun retourna furtivement la tête et un sourire s'étira sur son visage pâle.

B : **- Gabriel... **souffla-t-il.

_**- **_**Salut... dis, tu te bourres en quel honneur?**

B : **- En l'honneur de l'hypocrisie des gens! Tu veux te joindre à moi?**

**- Je ne bois pas, je travaille demain, mais je veux bien rester avec toi.**

Bill lui fit de nouveau un beau sourire et la discussion s'entama au rythme des boissons que le plus jeune ingurgitait. Et c'est ainsi que Gabriel fut obligé de raccompagner Bill qui ne pouvait aligner un pas devant l'autre. Il le soutenait en serrant fermement la taille fine du brun.

**- Ta chambre, c'est la combien?** Demanda Gabriel sans grand espoir.

B : **- La 512... ou la 441, à moins que....**

Le grand soupira, peut-être qu'en chemin l'androgyne se rappellerait...

xxx

T : **- Hey toi ! **

Gabriel se retourna tant bien que mal, Bill à bout de bras, pour regarder son interlocuteur.

T : **- Qu'est -ce que tu fous avec mon frère?**

Il y eut un petit moment de silence.

**- Il avait trop bu, je le ramenais à sa chambre.**

T : **- Sa chambre ou la tienne?** demanda le dreadé non sans une pointe de colère.

**- Pardon?**

T : **- Écoutes mec, parce que j' te le dirais pas 2 fois... Tu arrêtes de tourner autour de mon frère, tu ne t'approches plus de lui ! J'ai vu ton petit manège...**

Gabriel afficha un sourire en coin.

**- J' crois que ton frère est assez grand pour choisir ses fréquentations.**

T : **- Il est à moi.**

**- ... Je vois...**

Tom s'approcha du châtain clair et lui pris son jumeau des bras.

T :** - Je m'en occupe, tu peux te casser**, dit le guitariste tout en s'éloignant, flanqué de Bill, qui lui titubait, toujours dans les vapes.

_À suivre..._

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté avant u.u je n'ai pas d'excuse, je ne sais pas trop gérer mon temps avec les partiels s'approchant de plus en plus .... enfin j'espère que vous ne m'abandonnerez pas et que vous continuerez à me lire... le prochain chapitre et déjà écrit (sur papier) il reste juste quelques petits détails à ajouter. Sinon Ça vous à plu? (perso je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de ce chapitre très très court mais j'essaierais de faire mieux promis !!)

Reviews please ! :D


	11. Aveu

Ma playlist :

Pierrick Lilliu - comme un frère

Lifehouse- You and me

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

Bill titubait toujours, retenu par deux bras puissants. Les lumières dansaient devant ses yeux en une multitude de points aveuglants, si bien qu'il les ferma, se laissant guider en toute confiance dans les longs dédales d'escaliers et de couloirs.

Une voix lointaine se faisait entendre, mais pour lui, ce n'était qu'une douce mélodie, il flottait sur un petit nuage, ne réfléchissant à rien.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, Tom déposa son jumeau sur son lit et commença à le déshabiller.

Il défit tout d'abord ses chaussures puis s'attaqua à la veste et au t-shirt du chanteur. Il retira, après un moment d'hésitation, le jean de Bill qui fut enfin torse nu et en boxer.

Tom contempla un moment ce petit être qui lui semblait soudain si fin, si fragile... si féminin en cet instant... Éphémère aussi.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela, cet instinct de protection qu'il avait envers son double. Tom s'assit au bord du lit, aux côtés de Bill et approcha doucement sa main du torse du jeune homme. Il l'effleura un instant sans véritablement le toucher, puis retira vivement sa main, gêné.

Son frère bougea dans son sommeil et dans un geste inconscient, renferma le corps du blond entre ses bras, le faisant basculer au dessus de lui.

Tom écarquilla les yeux, mettant un moment à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il analysa la situation : le guitariste était littéralement à califourchon sur son frère, torse contre torse, sa tête enfouie dans le cou du chanteur.

Passé sa stupéfaction, il essaya de se relever, mais le brun le tenait fermement. Tom n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la poigne de l'endormi. Alors, le guitariste essaya de mieux se placer, étendant ses jambes, mais il remarqua bien vite que s'était une mauvaise idée...

**- Bill**, souffla Tom doucement...

**- Bill**, recommença-t-il plus fort, voyant que son premier appel n'obtenait pas de réponse.

Les longs cheveux de son double sentaient la vanille, un parfum à la fois envoutant, doux, et sensuel... À cet instant, Bill devint plus androgyne qu'il ne l'avait jamais été aux yeux du guitariste... Troublé, ce dernier essaya une nouvelle fois de se dégager.

**- Bill, s'il-te-plait réveilles-toi...**

Le brun bougea sous son frère, ayant pour seul effet de frotter leurs entrejambes à la grande stupeur de Tom qui sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.

**- Oh non... pitié pas ça ! Imbécile de frère...**

C'était une réaction naturelle, se disait-il, n'importe qui, frotté de la sorte, aurait réagi ainsi... Mais le trouble s'insinuait dans son esprit...

C'est alors que les yeux de Bill s'ouvrirent d'un coup et fixèrent intensément ceux de son jumeau. Aucun d'eux n'osait prononcer le moindre mot. Alors, le chanteur s'approcha lentement de Tom... Ses lèvres s'avançèrent doucement de celles d'en face. Au moment où elles allaient s'effleurer, Tom s'écarta vivement.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ??**

Le chanteur recouvra soudain ses esprits et prit son courage à 2 mains.

**- Tom, j'en peut plus, j'ai essayé de n' plus ressentir ça, j'te jure...**

**- Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

**- Je t'aime**, lança l'androgyne tel un boulet de canon

**- ...**

**- Pas comme un frère**, rajouta-t-il après un instant.

**- Comment ça, "pas comme un frère" ?**

**- Je ressens autre chose...**

**- Écoutes, je comprend absolument rien, parles clairement !**

**- Je suis... amoureux de toi**, dit l'androgyne, baissant le regard fasse à celui persant du blond.

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce.

**- Attends Bill, tu m'fais quoi là ? C'est une blague ? Parce que si s'en est une, je t'arrête tout de suite, elle est pas marrante. **

De petites gouttes de larmes vinrent aux yeux du brun.

**- Je suis désolé**, dit-il d'une petite voix. **Je... Tu m'as toujours protégé, personne ne l'avait fait avant toi, tu prends tout le temps soin de moi... Tu me réconforte quand je vais mal... Je suis désolé Tom, j'voulais pas, ça m'est tombé dessus... et ça me ronge de l'intérieur.**

**- Si je suis protecteur envers toi, c'est uniquement parce que t'es mon frère, pas pour que tu tombes amoureux de moi ! C'est du délire !**

**- Je suis.. Pardonnes-moi...**

**- T'as reçu un coup sur la tête c'est ça ?!**

**- ...**

**- T'as des problèmes à réglé hein, Faut te faire soigner Bill ! ... C'est dégueulasse, comment peux-tu ne serais-ce que penser à...**

Les larmes du jeune brun continuaient à couler en silence, il ne voulait paraître faible malgré son cœur qui se fissurait un peu plus à chaque parole de son frère. Il fit un pas en avant alors que Tom recula automatiquement.

**- J'te dégoute, hein?**

Tom ne répondit rien, ce qui confirma les dires de son jumeau.

**- Combien de temps?** demanda l'ainé, sur ses gardes.

**- Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a environ 3 mois...**

Tom fit doucement le rapprochement :

**- C'est le moment où tu t'es éloigné de moi, c'est ça? ... Comment peux-tu aimer ton propre frère, ton sang? ... T'es complètement taré !**

**- C'est bon Tom, oublis c'que j'ai dit Ok ?!** La moutarde commença à monter au nez du brun, qui se faisait pratiquement traiter d'anomalie, de tare, ce qu'il avait déjà subit dans son enfance à l'école.

**- Comment tu veux que j'oublie un truc aussi dingue que ça ?! J'aimerais bien pourtant !**

**- Tu crois que c'est de ma faute?**

**- Laisse moi réfléchir... oui !**

**- J'ai pas choisit, merde Tom !**

**- Te fous pas de ma gueule steplait, dans la vie, on a toujours le choix !**

**- C'est là où tu te trompes**, fit Bill, dont le chagrin avait une nouvelle fois remplit les yeux.

**- T'as vraiment tout fais foirer.**

Puis le blond sortit de la chambre, sans dire un mot de plus.

Le brun s'écroula le long du mur, repliant ses genoux contre son torse et y réfugiant sa tête, étouffant un sanglot, se retrouvant seul une fois de plus... toujours seul. Cette nuit là, il put pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, s'insultant lui même de monstre.

En effet, comme Tom l'avait dit, il avait tout gâché ... leur relation, leur complicité... Tout ça parce qu'il était anormal au point d'avoir des sentiments incestueux...

Il se sentait si repoussant...

Comment allait-il arranger les choses avec son frère? Fallait-il faire comme si de rien était, comme si ses paroles étaient dû à l'alcool? Où alors, fallait-il s'expliquer avec le guitariste ? (ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire). Il s'endormit aux alentours de 5h, voulant retarder le lendemain le plus possible.

* * *

L'androgyne se réveilla, les évènements de la veille lui revenant irrémédiablement à l'esprit en même temps que la pression exercée sur son cœur en miettes.

Après un regard sur la chambre -vide- il se rendit à la sale d'eau, se trouvant nez à nez avec un miroir... il ne pu soutenir sa vue... ses yeux était excessivement rouges, prouvant qu'il avait pleuré des heures durant.

Il ramassa un simple jean qui trainait dans le fond de sa lourde valise, ainsi qu'un long sweat-shirt noir, n'ayant aucune envie de faire des efforts pour s'habiller, ni même se coiffer, laissant ses cheveux lisse et plat. Il n'eut pas même le besoin de se maquiller puisqu'il mit ses lunettes teintées, empêchant les indiscrets de voir sa souffrance.

L'horloge qui trottait dans un bruit assourdissant indiquait les 16h, et son ventre lui rappela qu'il n'avait manger depuis la veille, bien que la seule pensée de nourriture lui donna la nausée.

Il descendit les escaliers d'un geste mécanique, essayant de vider son esprit de toutes pensées lui donnant envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête ( c'est à dire tout ce qui se rapportait à Tom).

Arrivé dans le hall, il se dirigea vers la cafèt' où ses amis devait être en train de jouer à une énième partie de playstation. Il entra et les vis - tous les trois - son cœur (du moins ce qu'il en restait) fit un bon.

Il se dirigea vers le bars et demanda de l'eau et une aspirine, essayant de le pas se montrer aux autres, ce qui échoua bien sûr...

**- Hey Bill ! Alors, t'as dormi comme un loir ? **Fit Georg, dans le dos du chanteur, de son tact légendaire.

**- Viens voir, ça vaut son pesant d'or**, rajouta Gustav, **Tom est en train de se faire laminer!**

Le brun se retourna lentement vers ses amis, essayant de paraitre tout à fait normal - quoi que, porter des lunettes de soleil un jour de pluie n'aidait pas vraiment.

Des yeux ebahis répondirent à son sourire plus que crispé.

**- Euuh... Ça va?** Demanda Georg

**- Bien sûr que ça va les gars, pourquoi ça n'irait pas?**

Tom, quant à lui, l'ignorait superbement, continuant son jeu.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec des lunettes? **Questionna le bassiste, suspicieux. **Et c'est quoi ces habits?**

Le guitariste lança enfin un regard à l'androgyne, le scrutant d'un regard indéchiffrable.

Bill répondit :

**- On est en vacance nan? On a bien le droit de s'habiller comme on veut...**

**- Bill, même si s'était la fin du monde, tu te serais maquillé... **répondit Georg.

Tom se leva après un instant, tout en pesant un regard peu amène sur l'ainé, n'attendant aucune réponse négative :

**- Laisse le, viens plutôt finir la partie.**

**- Ok **, lança l'autre, après un dernier regard au brun.

Le chanteur s'engouffra, sans se faire prier, par la petite porte menant au hall et enjamba un à un les escaliers, quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

**- Quittes ces lunettes Bill**, **c'est ridicule**, fit Tom.

Le brun n'esquissa aucun mouvement, alors, son jumeau les lui retira, regardant avec tristesse les yeux rouges de son frère.

**- Faut que tu m'oublies Bill, Ça vaut mieux pour nous deux.**

Puis il s'en alla comme il était venu.

_À suivre..._

* * *

Alors, verdict? Que pensez-vous des réactions de Tom? Que devrait faire Bill?

A très bientôt !


	12. Passer à autre chose?

Salut tout le monde ! Voici la suite qui, je l'espère, vous plaira, malgré ce court chapitre, bonne lecture en tout cas !

Playlist: Into the fire - Thirteen Senses

* * *

**_Chapitre 12_**

Bill errait dans les couloirs, sans but. Il ne supportait décemment plus de rester dans cet hôtel, essayant d'éviter à tout prix ses amis, et plus particulièrement son frère, depuis maintenant pratiquement trois jours.

La honte s'était insinuée dans chaque port de la peau du jeune homme, s'incrustant au plus profond de son âme... il ne pouvait tout simplement plus regarder son jumeau en face.. Anormal, voilà ce qu'il était.

Alors quoi? Que faire?

Bill arriva enfin dans les jardins verdoyant sou la lumière de l'aurore, il s'y promena encore un moment. Ces pieds le menèrent à la petite fontaine qu'il contempla quelques instants, regardant chaque goutte d'eau retomber avec délicatesse.. il imagina ces mêmes gouttes dévalant le corps finement musclé de Tom.. brillantes à la lumière de bougies.. Lui, les sécherait une à une à l'aide des ses mains, de sa langue... Le chanteur secoua vivement la tête, chassant ses idées perverses de son esprit déjà embrumé.

Le brun prit le chemin du retour et poussa la grande porte pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. C'est alors qu'il tomba nez à nez avec le guitariste. Ce dernier, d'abord incrédule se ressaisit et devint rouge de colère.

**- Où étais-tu passé bon sang??**

L'androgyne le regarda sans le comprendre puis baissa lentement la tête, n'osant faire face une fois de plus.

**- Je... Je n'me sentais pas très bien...**

Gustav et Georg arrivèrent avant que l'autre ne puisse rétorquer.

**- Ça fait longtemps, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? **demanda le batteur.

**- J'ai dû couvrir une grippe.**

**- Tu vas mieux?**

**- Ouais...**

**- Très bien ! Tu peux aller à la piscine alors**, en conclu Georg, tout en attirant le brun d'une tape amicale sur ses frêles épaules, le faisant vaciller.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Bill se sentait plus que mal à l'aise, voyant son frère quitter ses vêtements un à un. L'androgyne détourna les yeux.

Tom, lui, avait capté le regard que lui avait lancé son frère. Il fronça les sourcils. Soit. Il fallait faire comprendre au brun que tout cela était plus que grotesque, une simple passade, que tout pouvait encore redevenir comme avant si ce n'était pas encore trop tard.

Tom alla dans l'eau, et, sans plus de cérémonie, accosta une jeune demoiselle.

Bill, quant à lui, regardait la scène qui se déroulait juste sous ses yeux, fixant les deux jeunes d'un regard douloureux. Comme hypnotisé, il ne les lâchait des yeux.

Le guitariste murmurait quelques mots à la jeune fille tout en effleurant ses hanches, mais il n'arrivait pourtant pas à se concentrer sur sa charmante proie. Il sentait un feu brulant le consumer au niveau de sa nuque. Le blond lutta tant qu'il pu mais finalement se retourna, se sentant coupable quand il vit le regard peiné et la moue mignonne du chanteur.

Le regard de du blond se fit plus dur, il entraina sa conquête hors de la piscine...

Bill regardait la scène, impuissant, n'ayant qu'une envie qui le prenait aux tripes : rattraper son frère, se mettre à genou et le supplier de ne pas partir avec cette inconnue... Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne _devait _pas. Tom ne lui appartenait pas, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.. Après tout, c'était lui qui n'était pas normal...

xxx

Quand Bill rentra dans sa chambre, son frère lui "tomba" dessus :

**- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Bill??**

**- Quoi?** Le chanteur n'y comprenait absolument rien. Il s'avança d'un pas hésitant.

**- Ne t'approche plus de moi !**

Puis, sans plus de mots, le guitariste sortie, claquant la porte et laissant l'autre jeune homme plus perdu que jamais.

xxx

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent ainsi : Tom enchaînait les conquêtes une à une, toutes plus belles et féminines les unes que les autres, il n'arrêtait pas. Pour tout dire, même Georg trouvait cela étrange, ce qui montrait bien l'ampleur de la chose. Le bassiste savait que son ami était un Don juan mais à ce point...

L'androgyne, lui, regardait sans rien dire, ne s'étonnant presque plus des sautes d'humeur qu'avait son jumeau à son égard... attendant.

Mais attendre quoi au juste ? un retournement se situation? Oui, il l'espérait plus que tout, il n'attendait que cela en fait.

Le brun se disait que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble depuis leur naissance et même avant, comptait bien plus que les vulgaires coups de son double.

Il se disait que le blond allait se lasser de toutes ces filles qui passaient dans son lit... Le chanteur patientait, mais pourtant, le doute le gagnait peu à peu...

Finalement peut être s'était-il lourdement voilé la face? Il ne serait pour son frère rien de plus qu'un simple frère... ça il s'en doutait depuis le tout début. Bill n'avait qu'une envie : oublier. Oublier ces dernières semaines. Oui, tout oublier...

**- Comment tu vas, t'as l'air tout pâle?**

Gabriel venait de l'accoster.

**- Ça va...**

**- Hum, t'as pas l'air d'aller bien toi... **Il couvrait Bill du regard.

**- ... T'as envie de sortir avec moi, n'est-ce pas?** Fit le plus jeune, de but en blanc, sans même regarder son vis à vis.

**- Eh bien, t'y vas franco toi au moins**, rigola le châtain clair.

**- ...**

**- C'est vrai, je ne dis pas que tu me laisses indifférent... Mais, tu semblais avoir quelqu'un d'important dans ta vie, alors..**

**- Non**, le coupa nettement Bill, **En fait, je n'ai personne.**

Sans plus de réflexions, le brun s'avança vers l'autre jeune homme et leurs lèvres se touchèrent délicatement, tendrement, durant plusieurs secondes.

**- Ça t'a plu?** Questionna Bill.

**- Si ça m'a plu... Tu as un don pour embrasser**, répondit le plus âgé, la voix embrumée, ce qui fit sourire le brun.

**- On se voit demain?**

**- Bien sûr.**

**- Passe me voir dans l'après midi...**

Puis, le chanteur le laissa.

Oui, il devait passer à autre chose... si il ne le faisait pas, la souffrance allait le rendre fou. Et après tout, son frère le lui avait demandé, nan?

_A suivre..._

* * *

Un peu court, je sais, lol. Bon, sinon, vos impressions? L'histoire se déroule-t-elle trop lentement, pas assez... Qu'y a-t-il à changer, à rajouter?

A bientôt tout le monde, tschuss !!


	13. Penser à autre chose

_**Chapitre 13**_

Bill n'avait, une fois de plus, que peu dormi cette nuit là.

La veille, son frère était entré se coucher au milieu de la nuit, bien sûr, le brun, qui ne dormait pas encore, avait fait semblant, écoutant chaque mouvement, chaque souffle de son jumeau... il devenait surement fou...

Aujourd'hui, Bill avait décidé de passer à autre chose, et si cela signifiait commencer une relation avec un homme, alors... il le devait. Pour son bien, pour le bien de Tom, pour le bien de leur relation qui n'aurait dû rester que fraternelle, rien de plus...

Le chanteur soupira, ouvrant doucement ses paupières, il regarda l'écran de son portable qui indiquait les 11h, puis, il se leva et commença à se préparer en vu du "rendez-vous" de l'après-midi.

Après avoir passé 2 heures dans la salle de bain, maquillé, cheveux lissés, il se décida à aller manger un morceau, c'est ainsi qu'il retrouva ses amis déjà attablés. Avant que ceux-ci ne le remarque, il se composa un sourire joyeux, et feinta la bonne humeur... pas qu'il était de mauvaise... mais bon, la joie ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire ces dernier temps.

**- Salut les gars!**

Les autres se retournèrent pour le regarder.

**- T'as l'air content, toi, aujourd'hui .. **Constata le bassiste.

**- C'est interdit?** rétorqua Bill en souriant

Georg partit d'un rire franc.

**- Tu viens avec nous staprem'? On va visiter la ville**, proposa Gustav.

**- En fait... non, j'ai quelque chose de prévu..**

**- Ah?**

**- Hum.. **Répondit Bill, tout en sirotant son café.

**- T'es pas très explicite,** fit le bassiste, curieux.

**- A vrai dire, j'ai un rendez-vous...** L'androgyne guetta la réaction de son frère, qui n'avait encore prononcé aucun mot, du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier n'avait pas tiqué à sa déception, mais le brun se ressaisit vite : la réaction de son frère ne devait pas l'intéresser.

Avant que les autres n'aient pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, il se leva.

**- Bon, je crois que je vais y allé, on se voit ce soir !** Il se retourna dans un coup de vent. Les autres devaient penser qu'il était presser d'aller à son "rendez-vous", mais en fait, il n'avait aucune envie de répondre aux questions de ses amis.

* * *

Trois coups distincts résonnèrent à la porte. Bill, qui était assis sur son lit, nerveux, il se leva et alla ouvrir.

**- Salut..**

**- Salut.. heu... entres**, le brun s'effaça, laissant passer l'autre jeune homme.

**- Pas mal la chambre !**

Bill fit une visite sommaire (il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir non plus) puis ils s'assirent tous deux sur le lit du chanteur, tout en entamant la conversation.

**- Tu m'as dis que tu prenais des photos, c'est ça?** demanda l'androgyne.

**- Oui, tu veux les voir?**

**- Avec plaisir**, sourit Bill qui se mettait peu à peu à l'aise.

Gabriel sortit son appareil à écran digital et fit défiler quelques images avant de le tendre au brun.

Ce dernier regardait les photos, assez simples mais attirantes : une plume flottant à la surface d'un lac, des feuilles d'arbres de couleurs rouges ou jaunes volant au rythme du vent, un couple de personnes âgées se tenant la main... Bill devait l'avouer, il trouvait ces photos vraiment jolie. En les regardant il pouvait sentir leur histoire, des odeurs, entendre des sons...

**- Tu as du talent, vraiment.**

**- Merci, c'est gentil... maintenant que tu as vu mon passe-temps... fais-moi écouter ta voie.. si tu le veux, bien sûr..**

Bill sentit son cœur battre, c'en était ridicule puisqu'il chantait devant des milliers de fans d'habitude.. pourquoi stressait-il autant?

**- OK... **

Le jeune homme entama les premières paroles de "Wenn Nichts Mehr Geht" d'une petite voix.

**- Keiner mehr da der mich wirklich kennt**

**meine welt bricht grad' zusammen und es läuft ´n happy-end**

**um dich weinen soll ich nicht**

**ich weiß unsterblich sind wir nicht**

**aber du hast mal gesagt**

**Wenn nichts mehr geht werd` ich ein engel sein - für dich allein**

**und dir in jeder dunklen nacht erschein'**

**und dann fliegen wir weit weg von hier**

**wir werden uns nie mehr verlier'n...**

Il s'arrêta dans un souffle, attendant le verdict, qui, bizarrement, comptait pour lui.

**- Waao... ta voix est vraiment magnifique... je pourrais l'écouter des heures durant..**

**- Merci, c'est gentil...**, répondit Bill, reprenant la phrase de son vis-à-vis.

A cette instant précis, le chanteur sut qu'il pourrait sincèrement s'attacher à l'autre jeune homme... il était si gentil. Ça ne serait jamais comme avec Tom bien entendu. Il ne pouvait sortir son frère de sa tête, de son cœur, de son âme... mais, s'il pouvait ne plus penser à ses tourments quelques heures, quelques minutes... il ne demandait que cela.

Le brun ferma les yeux, s'approcha imperceptiblement du châtain clair et posa ces lèvres sur celle de l'autre garçon. C'était doux, chaud... Bill fit pression quémandant la langue de Gabriel, qui ne se fit pas prier. l'androgyne commença alors à caresser le torse de l'autre au travers des vêtements qui semblaient de trop, puis retira son t-shirt, laissant son ami toucher sa peau dans de douces caresses.

Le chanteur poussa doucement Gabriel, si bien que ce dernier se retrouva couché sur dos, laissant Bill se positionner à califourchon au dessus de lui....

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir écrit durant 2 mois, j'ai eu quelques soucis qui se sont arrangés, vos reviews me donnent du courage, merci encore ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette suite bien quelle soit courte, à bientôt !


	14. Ascenseur

Voilà, coucou tout le monde, j'ai écrit ce petit chapitre pour me faire pardonné de ne pas avoir écrit pendant pas mal de temps ^^

Bientôt la fin des révisions et des exams, ce que j'ai hâte !

J'ai écouté "Un homme dans la bouche" et "Comateen" d'Indochine en l'écrivant, et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

_**Chapitre 14**_

Le chanteur avait maintenant sa main posée sur l'entre-jambe de son vis-à-vis, faisant de lents vas et viens au travers du jean, qui n'allait pas rester en place longtemps... Il voulait aller plus loin, il se sentait prêt.

Bill appréciait ce moment, pour une fois, il était lui-même, il n'avait pas à jouer, et faisait ce qui lui plaisait. Il embrassa une fois de plus son vis à vis tout en continuant ses attouchements. Il défit lentement la ceinture qui lui barrait la route. Celle-ci tomba lourdement sur le sol, ce qui présageait les moments de plaisir à venir.

Mais soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, faisant sursauter les deux garçons qui avaient jusque là oublié le monde extérieur.

Bill se retourna pour voir l'intrus qui n'était autre que Tom.

**- À mince... j'vous dérange?** Fit le guitariste l'air de rien tout en commençant à farfouiller dans la petite commode prêt de la porte d'entrée.

_¤ Il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ?? ¤_ fulmina Bill en son for intérieur.

**- À ton avis ??** répondit l'androgyne avec véhémence, tout en se relevant brusquement, toujours torse nu.

Gabriel, lui, regardait la scène se déroulant dans la pièce, sans prononcer le moindre mot. L'entrée du jumeau de son presque petit-ami avait eu le don de couper en lui toute envie.

**- J'imagine en effet. Tu m'excuseras.** Tom se dirigea alors vers sa valise et y farfouilla une fois de plus.

Le brun était éberlué : son frère ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné, et surtout, il ne semblait pas vouloir partir !

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches bon-sang?? tu n'vois pas qu'on était occuper?**

Tom se retourna et jaugea l'autre jeune homme maintenant assis sur le lit, puis se tourna vers son frère.

**- Non, je n'vois pas.**

**- J'hallucine !** fit Bill en s'approchant, puis, il baissa le ton afin que Tom seul puisse l'entendre : **A quoi tu joues ? tu m'en veux d'être rentré dans la chambre quand t'étais avec cette nana, c'est ça?**

Tom ne répondit rien tout en cherchant un objet invisible.

**- A moins que... tu ne sois jaloux.** Finit l'androgyne croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Tom s'arrêta net dans ses investigations et fixa son frère.

**- Attend tu rigoles? Jaloux de lui ??** demanda-t-il tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'autre garçon, comme si il s'agissait d'une sous-merde. Il eut un petit rire ironique. **Excuses moi Bill mais me faire enfourner, c'est pas mon truc.**

**- Répète connard?** Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, c'était sortit, son frère l'avait poussé à bout.

**- Écoutez**, se fit entendre une voix plus loin. **Je crois que j'vais y aller. **Gabriel se releva, ajusta sa tenue et se dirigea vers la porte.

**- Non attend...** le brun fut stoppé par la main du grand qui l'intimait de se taire.

**- C'est pas le bon moment je crois, donc réglez ça entre vous. On se voit plus tard..** puis il partit sans plus de cérémonie, claquant la porte.

Bill se rapprocha de la porte qui venait d'être fermée, soupira un instant, dans le silence régnant, puis se retourna, furibond.

**- t'es content?**

**- En fait, oui assez.**

**- Je n'comprend pas. Tu dis que tu veux que je passe à autre chose, mais tu ne m'laisses pas avoir de vie privée !**

**- De vie privée? Avec ce type?** Cracha Tom. **Y a moins d'une semaine tu dis que t'en pince pour moi - et c'est, soit dit en passant, un truc de dingue - et là tu sautes sur le premier venu, alors que tu l'as soit disant jamais fait ! Tu devrais plutôt me remercier.**

**- Te remercier hein? tu te fiches de moi? Tu veux que j'te dise un truc Tom? Tu es jaloux et tu n'assumes pas, mais il serait peut-être temps de grandir un peu !**

Le blond s'approcha dangereusement de son jumeau.

**- Parce que grandir c'est d'être amoureux de toi, Bill?? Ca ne se passera jamais comme ça, il faudra te mettre bien ça dans la tête. Je ne suis pas attiré pas toi, je ne le serais jamais, c'est tout. Vas-y, embrasse-moi si tu veux. Mais saches que tu n'auras jamais plus et que ça ne se reproduira pas.**

Bill écarquilla les yeux. Comment son frère pouvait être aussi méchant, même si ce n'était qu'en parole.. ce n'était que des mots, mais aussi tranchant que des rasoirs. Lui proposé de l'embrasser, ce qui allait sans aucun doute raviver l'espoir du brun, mais paradoxalement dire que ça ne sera jamais possible. Une larme perla au coin de son œil. Devait-il l'embrasser, profiter de la situation, quitte à souffrir bien plus après?

Il regarda son jumeau qui le fixait. Le chanteur n'arrivait plus à aligner des pensées cohérentes, elles fusaient de toutes parts.

_¤ Que dois-je faire ? ¤_

Quel choix devait-il prendre? L'embrasser... Prendre le risque de changer les choses à jamais bien plus que maintenant. Ou ne pas le faire... et le regretter surement. Devait-il ne penser qu'à lui, son plaisir... ou se concentrer à faire redevenir les choses comme elles étaient avant?

Bill stoppa toutes ses questions, auxquelles, de toute façon, il n'avait pas de réponses, et peut-être n'en aurait-il jamais.

Il s'approcha de Tom, le regarda : ses yeux noisettes, sa bouche si tentante.

Le chanteur plongea encore une fois ses yeux dans ceux du guitariste, surement pour y voir une trace d'approbation. Il regarda mais ne sut comment interpréter les sentiments de son frère.

Aucun des deux ne bougeaient . Leur lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre... il lui suffisait d'avancer, juste un peu, un petit peu...

Au moment ou Bill allait les poser sur celles de son jumeau, il se ravisa, détournant la tête, gênée.

Tom regarda son frère qui avait détourné subrepticement la tête. Bill avait le rouge aux joues. Était-ce de honte ou bien de colère?

**- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends Bill ?** Murmura Tom dans un souffle. Ils étaient toujours qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et la tension était palpable.

Le chanteur se retourna vers son jumeau et lui répondit :

**- Pour souffrir encore plus ? Pour me ridiculiser une fois encore ? ... Comment oses-tu me mettre au pied du mur alors que tu sais ce que je ressens. Je me compare chaque jour, chaque seconde à un monstre... Je crois que je vais aller dormir dans la chambre de Georg et de Gustav ... Bonne nuit Tom.** Sur ces dernières paroles, l'androgyne s'en alla en claquant une nouvelle fois la porte, sans laisser le temps au guitariste de former la moindre réponse, le laissant là, seul, plus troublé que jamais.

xxx

Le lendemain matin, Bill se réveilla, bayant. Son dos lui faisait un mal de chien, ayant dormit sur un sofa en cuir - certes beau et couteux - mais pour le moins inconfortable. Il se leva en s'étirant ce qui lui arracha un petit gémissement.

La chambre était vide, les 2 autres occupants avaient dû la quitter un peu avant. Le Brun commanda au room service un petit encas, prit le temps de se préparer, puis se mit en short de bain, une serviette pendant négligemment sur son épaule, il pu enfin sortir.

Au bord de la piscine il retrouva ses 3 ami, les salua, engagea la conversation avec Georg, Gustav... et ignora superbement son frère !

Bill passa le reste de la journée dans l'eau sous le regard intriguait et quelque peu énervé de Tom qui ne savait comment réagir devant le brusque revirement de son jumeau qui ne lui adressait tout simplement plus la parole. Ça devait plutôt être lui qui ne devait plus lui adresser la parole, non ?!

Frustré, Tom sirota son cocktail.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fixes comme ça depuis tout à l'heure?** L'interrogea le bassiste, suspicieux.

**- ... Rien, y a des filles pas mal c'est tout.** Mais le guitariste ne fut que peu convainquant lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, les yeux toujours fixé sur l'androgyne qui sortait maintenant de l'eau, son corps parfait, ses fines jambes, son ventre plat... faisant glisser sa serviette sur sa peau qui semblait si douce, effaçant les quelques goutes d'eau qui s'égarait un peu partout sur son corps.

Tom secoua la tête.

_¤ Bon sang, à quoi tu penses ?? ¤_ Se morigéna-t-il.

Il détourna les yeux de la scène - pas des plus déplaisante - qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Puis, une pointe de colère l'envahit.

_¤ Il le fait exprès ou quoi ?! Il me dit qu'il m'aime - c'est absurde d'ailleurs - et quand on lui propose de m'embrasser il refuse pour ensuite m'ignorer et enfin essayer - je dis bien essayer - de me chauffer ! ¤ _

Le guitariste avait bien essayé d'approcher Bill la journée durant, mais sans grand succès, ce dernier trouvant toujours une échappatoire quelconque. À la fin de la journée, Tom aperçu Bill, celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensée, dans l'ascenseur alors que ce dernier allait se fermer. Le blond courut à perdre allène du hall d'entrée jusqu'à l'habitacle et réussie à se glisser de justesse entre les portes métalliques maintenant closes, faisant sursauter par la même le chanteur, qui posa une belle main manucurée sur son cœur, battant à tout rompre.

Le blond, quant à lui, s'appuya un instant sur la chambranle pour reprendre son souffle. Le brun fut le premier à recouvrer ses esprits :

**- Non mais ça va pas ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! **Dit-il, oubliant a résolution d'ignorer son frère.

**- J'avais à te parler.** Dit le guitariste ayant petit à petit retrouvé son calme.

Bill regarda son vis-à-vis d'un œil suspicieux :

**- Je n'ai rien à te dire et je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter**, répondit-il avant de détourner la tête, bras croisés et l'air boudeur.

**- Et bien pourtant, tu vas être obligé d'écouter.**

Tom appuya sur le gros bouton rouge qui se trouvait à ses côtés et l'ascenseur se stoppa net. Le brun écarquilla des yeux avant de se reprendre.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ???**

Tom ignora superbement la question de son frère.

**- Pourquoi m'as-tu ignoré toute la journée ?**

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! **Bill eu un sourire dénué d'émotion et secoua la tête. **Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? Tu me repousse constamment et l'instant d'après tu m' demande de t'embrasser tout en me disant que ça ne contra pas et que ça ne se reproduira jamais. Ça t'amuse de profiter de mon espoir pour me faire souffrir encore plus ?!**

**- Arrête un peu Bill de jouer les effarouchées ! C'est pas moi qui suis tombé amoureux de toi !!**

**- Justement, je me demande comment j'ai pu !**

D'un coup, le guitariste pris les poignées de l'androgyne, plaquant ce dernier avec violence contre le mur en métal de l'ascenseur, énervé.

**- Lâche moi tout de suite !** Cria presque Bill, menaçant, énervé et quelque peu paniqué.

Tom ne l'écouta pas et posa abruptement ses lèvres sur celles de son jumeaux, lui arrachant un petit couinement de stupeur. Tom pressa un peu plus sa bouche contre l'autre, y faisant passer toute sa rancœur, son désespoir... il pressa ces lèvres jumelles avec une rage non contenue. Le chanteur, lui, se débattait comme il le pouvait mais sans grand succès, le blond plaquant fermement ses poignées au dessus de sa tête. Ce dernier essaya de faire pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche - toujours fermée - de son jumeau, qui résistait encore, mais qui perdait peu à peu le dessus. Le brun finit par lâcher prise et s'abandonna totalement après plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée, ouvrant enfin ses douces lèvres, laissant les deux langues se découvrir avec fougue et détresse, s'apprivoisant...

XXX

Alors ??

Comment voyez-vous l'histoire évoluer ?


End file.
